Smutty Sundays Collection - Richonne Drabbles and Naughty One Shots
by meanprincess
Summary: A New Series, all based on prompts and requests. because, honestly, who couldn't use some Richonne bedtime stories during this hiatus? Rated M for sexual situations of course. Fluff and smut and everything in between. Feedback is welcome and feel free to private message requests; yours could be the next entry.
1. But I Love Those Curls

_A prompt from the request; "(so we all know Rick's head is shaved in the comics.) Rick_ _asks Michonne to shave off all of his hair... but she can't bare to part with his curls and they end up fucking in a chair in bathroom."_

* * *

He felt her presence long before he saw her. That warm familiar feeling stirred and settled in his belly and coaxed him to hasten his step, his boots sounding up the stairs like a countdown to victory.

" 'Chonne? , " he called out before he even opened the door, and he found the love of his life curled up in bed, already showered and fresh, snug beneath their gray comforter in her favorite orange tank. The color popped against her regal skin and as his eyes traveled, he knew that beneath those very blankets surrounding her, she wore only panties. The prettiest of panties. Kinds he caught peeks of occasionally, even before they were together. She lay peering down her nose at a thick, blood-colored book, her lips pouted as she read. She lifted her gaze and blinked up at him, curly lashes flittering. She smiled and his stomach fluttered. Rick wondered if she would always have this affect on him. He'd had this reaction to her smile for years now and already he wanted to see the dazzle of it again, to urge another from her...

But he feared his next statement would not bring one.

" Hey, " she said, closing her book and setting it aside, " You're back early, " and her voice was music to his ears. Rick smiled down at her, turning a little to sit on the edge of their bed with her. He'd missed her during his short trip with Aaron to scout for Savior posts and watchpoints; placing to pick them off and take them out. Rick loved to come home and push those things from his mind and Michonne was his safe haven. She made the world a better place to live in, just with her company and her support. He leaned over and brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly, lingering much longer than he expected to. She'd brushed her teeth and she tasted like spearmint and something special, something only Michonne could offer, and it never failed to turn him on. A soft little moan escaped him and he pulled back to gaze down at her, his head already swimming.

" Came back early to ask a favor of you actually." And Michonne quirked a brow. " Somethin' I've been thinking about... " She eyed him suspiciously and he smiled, making sure his puppydog eyes were ready if he needed them. " I want you to shave my head. " Michonne's eyes widened and she held up a hand.

" Not gonna happen, Rick. I -. " She paused and Rick eyed her curiously, hoping she was about to admit something she never said aloud. " I really love your hair, " she murmured. She had never said as much, but Rick had always known by the way she touched him there.

" I know, Michonne. I know. But... I'm gettin' older. It's a hassle, it's startin' to gray... and a walker grabbed me by it earlier. Scared the shit outta me... " He watched her expression change before his eyes and he knew she understood. The perils of this world were a serious matter, and they often had to risk luxuries for safety. Perhaps this might have to be another. Michonne nodded but it was her pout and not his that made an appearance. Rick's heart swelled. If there was something he hated the most it was Michonne's dissatisfaction. Maybe he would reconsider...

" Okay. Fine, " she whispered, eyes full of tears. Rick saw her wipe them away and he knew she felt silly by the way she tried to hide her display from him. He wanted to comfort her. " The hair trimmer is under the sink. I'll get it. Grab a chair from downstairs and meet me in the bathroom. " He nodded and stood, watching her leave before he ventured out to find a dining room chair, all the while thinking about how plump and perfect her ass looked in the panties she wore.

The cut was perfect, the color too. A pale cream and faint pink, flowers sprouting on the fabric over her delectable flower, lace decorating her cheeks. He licked his lips and hurried back upstairs, finding her precisely where she said she would be, propped up against the sink, her full lips still in a pout. " Go on. Sit. " The trimmer was plugged in and ready to go and All-Business Michonne had made an appearance, something that happened when things weren't going the way she thought they should. Rick obeyed, picking the chair up and setting it down in the center of their bathroom floor. He sat down and looked up at her, watching as she walked around him and assumed her position in front of him, clippers in hand. Their eyes met in understanding and Rick gazed up at her lovingly, lifting a hand to run his thumb over her cheek.

He swallowed hard, her nearness making him flustered, her choice of attire not relieving him in the slightest. Her nipples were hard beneath her tank top, pebbled from the cold and luring him. His mouth watered for a taste of her under his tongue. He was always craving her; his appetite never sated, his thirst never quenched. He bit his lip and just when he thought there couldn't be anything more teasing than the way her breasts looked, the way they strained against the fabric and called to him- And then her fingers were in his hair, combing out the tangles in his sweaty ringlets, smoothing the knots in his curly nape. He closed his eyes.

God, he loved that feeling; the sensation of her fingers on his scalp, when she caressed him there in the midst of a kiss, when she pulled at him there in the chaos of their passionate lovemaking. Such a comfort her hands were there, rubbing away his troubles. He wished he had always known the pleasure of her touch. " Are you okay? From earlier? , " she asked, her voice low. Rick lifted a hand to thread his fingers through his curls, feeling where his scalp was sore from that walker grabbing a fist full of his trendils. He started to worry a little, about even the tiniest of scratches and Michonne was already checking for him. She rounded the chair, ruffling his hair as she moved, her fingers parting sections and ensuring no scratches were hidden. " Nothing, " she breathed, her voice full of relief, and Rick relaxed a bit.

Michonne returned to her desired position in front of him, grabbing the trimmer and straddling Rick's lap. " I haven't done this in a long time, but... front to back, right? "

" Right, " Rick whispered, nodding a bit, his eyes still closed. He reached out and touched her, his hands around the back of her thighs as she hovered over him. She was so warm... He ached to feel the heat of her against him, on top of him. He heard her choke out a breath and swallow hard; he felt her chest heaving with labored breaths. His heart wrenched. She really was upset. And he absolutely hated it when she was her upset.

She flicked the switch on the clippers and the buzzing began, her free hand still twisted in his hair, in her favorite curls; the ones nestled behind his right ear. Rick heard her sniffle and he opened his eyes, looking up at her, his loins suddenly aching as he caught sight of her tear-stained apple cheeks and stunning face. She sank down into his lap, her lips quivering. " I can't. I can't do it. I won't, " she croaked, tugging at his hair, massaging him.

" Then you don't have to. C'mere. " It wasn't a difficult choice; Michonne's happiness meant everything to him. The trimmer fell from her hand, still buzzing as it hit the floor. Rick clutched her face and pulled her to him, their lips meeting fervidly and her moan set his dick harder than marble. Michonne opened her mouth slowly and offered her sweet tongue to him, already grinding herself against him, her warmth snug against his erection, teasing him over his jeans.

He couldn't bear it; being tormented by her, even in the slightest, and above all, he couldn't bear not being in control. But he let her sit atop his lap and kiss him with everything she had, both her hands now in his hair as she clung to him and rubbed her pussy against him, whimpering softly from the pleasure of it. He was burning for her already. Being desired by her was an exhilaration like no other, the highest flattery, one of his greatest accomplishments.

Rick clutched her around her tiny waist, hands traveling to their favorite resting place. He palmed her ass with an eager touch, digging into her panties like a horny teenager, desperate for a feel of her hot skin, of her slick folds, her warm supple ass. His mouth trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, lips closing over every sensitive place he knew would make her shiver. He tongued her collarbone, tasting her, sighing against her skin.

The urge to be buried deep inside her made him act a little primal. He grunted and sought her kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth aggressively when he found her lips again. Dizzy with lust, he reached down between them and began unbuckling his belt. Michonne moved a bit to help, her lips never leaving his, her fingers fumbling with buckles and buttons and zippers until she freed him from his boxers.

Rick hissed at the contact, the feel of her hands wrapped around his cock enough to get him off; something she had proven several times. She stroked him teasingly and Rick growled deep in his chest, the tip of his dick pressed against her soft mound, his precum dampening the outside of her panties. He felt her heat and wetness on the other side and it drove him wild. He wouldn't wait a second longer to have a taste of her. She seemed to sense his urgency; perhaps it was the way he was squeezing her plump ass greedily. Or the way his dick was literally twitching in anticipation.

Michonne let go of him reluctantly and wrapped herself in an embrace to grab the bottom hem of her tank top and she pulled it up swiftly, over her head and tumbling thereafter dreads. She cast it aside on the floor and eyed him seductively as his gaze fell to her breasts. Her hands were already back in his hair again. Rick licked his lips, admiring those dark, pert nipples he loved to feel beneath his keen, eager tongue. He craved the flavor of them, mouth longing to suckle. His fingers found the trim of her panties between her thighs. He pulled the fabric to the side and Michonne lifted her hips, leaning down to kiss him sloppily and breathlessly as he lined himself with her hot, wet entrace.

Inch by inch, he pushed himself inside her, his mouth falling open against hers as her tight, slick walls swallowed him up and wrapped him in their velvet warmth. He groaned loudly, the sound echoing in their bathroom and he swallowed hard, wondering if he'd even last long enough. She was always ready for him and it never failed to excite him. She started to move before he was prepared and immediately his eyes rolled back, hands kneading her ass as she began to ride him.

" Fuck, " he moaned, head falling back a little. Michonne kissed and licked his neck, lifting her hips again and again, bouncing on his length, not wanting to waste time with teasing herself. Her lips travelled up his jawline, kisses planted along his salt-and-pepper beard. He melted, eyes fluttering closed, and he gripped her ass, aiding her ride, lifting her up and then letting her slide back down on his cock, taking him to the hilt and then withdrawing until she hovered over his tip... again... and again... and again.

She reached down, untangling her fingers from his mane to unbutton his dark blue shirt slowly. Each button was a chance to feel her hands on him in so many places it made his head spin. She ran her fingers over his nipples teasingly, and he moaned, closing his eyes as she trailed her hands up his chest and pushed his shirt over his shoulders. Her ride never faltering in rhythm, her multitasking alone enough to turn him on. Christ, she's perfect, he thought. He had to be the luckiest man alive. Or dead.

He would never tire of this, or this woman. His semi-sweet bundle of chocolate perfection. His brave right hand. His queen. He loved her with his every fiber. He knew he'd never get enough of her, in any form, already craving another taste of her kisses. Lifting his mouth to hers again, he captured her pillowy lips with his, heart clenching at the way their moans sounded together; a symphony of ecstasy.

He tightened his hold on her ass as she rode him harder, grinding her clit against the space between the lines of his lean adonis belt, her cheeks jiggling in his hands each time she bounced back up. The grip she had on his hair was causing him the most pleasant kind of pain, one of her hands fisted in his nape, a yank ensuing each time a wave of pleasure too much to bare rushed over her. The other hand cared only to rub and scratch at his back and shoulder, almost too hard.

But he liked it, and he knew she would leave her mark on him, something he also loved, more than he had ever admitted. He swooned, realizing he was drunk from her. He nibbled her plump bottom lip, enjoying the gasp and shiver that came with his bite. Michonne rode him a little harder, whimpering and moaning with elation. He yanked her panties to the side roughly, hearing a little rip in the cotton as he pushed deeper inside her. She did not seem to mind. Her head tilted back, giving him easy access to her throat.

He took advantage and closed his lips over her, sucking her flesh, nibbling at her neck. The affections were making her cream. She felt so fucking good. Making love like this, in the heat of the moment, always made her so wet, and Rick was positive that she was staining the front of his jeans with her sweet juices. Another way of her leaving her mark on him. He groaned. The thought set his dick even harder, his balls tightening with need and he realized how badly he wanted to spill himself inside her. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

She leaned down to kiss him again, her tongue saying a thousand naughty things without her uttering a word. His eyes started rolling and he resisted, longing to look at her while she rode him, claimed him. Without his notice, she had shifted just a little, her feet no longer planted firmly on either side of their creaking chair.

Instead, they were curled up against him, her legs bent at the knee and resting in the chair, her full weight now on his lap, his dick even deeper inside her. He'd been so lost in a trance brought on by her magic, his fingers touching where they became one, where their bodies melded, slick and hot and messy and noisy. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her body, urging a hand away from her ass to stroke her curled toes and sculpted legs. He granted his tongue again and she sucked it into her mouth, like her own personal popsicle, nearly making him whimper.

" Mmm... Rick. " She pulled away to whimper too, louder so when he started to stroke her ass, massaging her soft, silky cheeks. Eyes alight with lustful sparks, tears gone but lips still quivering, she was suddenly teasing him, lifting her hips again and never sinking back down, fucking only the tip of him. Rick tensed, his moans choked out.

" I'm close, I-. " He grunted low in his throat, his drawl deep and gravelly. She was dripping all over him- he could feel the way it trickled down his shaft. She was trying to slow her pace- Rick could tell- and she was tightening around him every time he slipped inside her. He knew her well; she was close. And she was bad. Michonne was doing this on purpose. She sensed his climax too, and just because she got her way, she was going to tease his orgasm from him. He was losing control, trying his hardest not to cum, remembering his promise to at least attempt at pulling out after all those failed attempts and warm, deliciously crude accidents that he knew delighted her, though she never admitted to it.

She always came a little longer when he filled her, got a little wetter... moaned a little louder... And when she looked down at him, he knew she was going to ride them both to the finish.

She deserved a spanking for acting like this, and so he gave her one, swatting her just once and her eyes lit up. It only made her ride him harder, sinking lower and lower onto his cock, goading him on though she knew they were both right on the precipice. Rick had had enough of her teasing. He growled and lowered his head, taking her breast in his mouth before she could even gasp, suckling her nipple, sweeping his tongue over her. She arched her back, head falling, her body limber and poised statuesque as she leaned and he held her ass tight, forcing her hips up and down over his cock. She was trembling and she was even wetter than before- how was it possible? The chair strained and creaked beneath them, but it held him and his love in their frenzied state.

Rick knew that even if it broke, he'd lay right there and fuck her among the shattered wooden pieces of it just to see that look of stunned pleasure on her beautiful face again. She was crying his name so loudly he could hear her over the buzz of the hair trimmer, still plugged in and clattering on the floor. The sound of her euphoric pleasure made his stomach flutter, made his eyes roll back, made him lap unabashedly at her nipple, until she could take no more. And when her body started to ripple, her pussy tightening, weeping, her muscles tensing, her hips trembling, he was done for. If only she had at least let him try to pull out... but as he spilled himself inside her, she sighed his name like a prayer, and she was content at last, tugging at the very curls that led them down this road...


	2. Right Here, Pt One

A _series of prompts requested: " Rick and Michonne dance to an R &B song and Rick dances so bad that Michonne laughs at him. " " 90s teenage Rick and Michonne" and the song " Right Here" by SWV, thanks to thefence. The continuation is to be a request by Libby. Please enjoy and share your thoughts!_

* * *

Thursday, September 2nd, 1993

6:35pm

 _Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

With a loud, labored groan, a young man woke from his nap and turned over in his cramped twin bed, overgrown feet dangling off the edge of his mattress. His groggy afternoon siesta had been interrupted by shrill, incessant sounds that lured him from slumber, and by the dazzling light of the high-hanging sun. Nevertheless, this interruption was nothing to complain about.

It had been _her_ idea to get the beepers in the first place; when the pair of close friends had been attempting to come up with ways to connect with each other during the busy summer schedules ahead of them. The two wanted nothing more than to stay in touch: to set up their urgent treehouse meetings and hang out over s'mores and good books among the leafy canopy. They had saved up for two of the futuristic gizmos together; best friends working hard for the future they had planned, and then splurging for the newest gadget without a second thought. They had done a smorgasbord of odd jobs and random chores just to accumulate the necessary funds, and nothing would have stopped them.

Young Rick Grimes' parents had refused to buy him a beeper when Rick first suggested the idea, and his best friends father had adamantly disagreed as well. Apparently they were not a necessity, according to the adults, and two teenagers of the opposite sex had no business paging each other " _all hours of the night_ "- they had claimed.

But acquiring a set of beepers had become imperative to Rick the very instance his best friend craved having them. They would just have to keep the devices hidden and to themselves. It would be their special thing: their little secret.

And so here he was with a beeper, listening to it as it whined at him for attention. Rick was still groggy from his unusually heavy nap... and he realized that the silly thing hadn't gone off in so very long, he actually kind of missed the sound. He yawned and scratched at his growing beard, thinking of how his pretty best friend had grinned at him and wondered aloud what he might look like with an abundance of facial hair on his chin during the chilly fall of '92. He had grown it out all summer just to surprise _her_.

Only one person paged him on his beeper. That sound was meant for emergencies and "come over right now"'s. For "bring me big kats" or "I have to see you"'s. And he knew that bleeping only meant one thing. How could he have forgotten, even if just for a moment?

Rick sprung up from his bed to reach for the gadget, his comforter tangling itself in his legs and tripping him. He fell with an thud onto the floor and his wooden nightstand followed suit, toppling over and sending the bedside contents flying, scattered around him. His beeper tumbled on the carpet amongst the other objects and he grabbed it before thinking of anything else, catching himself on his wrist and wincing in pain. He bit back a swear before it flew from his lips, tensing and moving to sit up with his back against his bed. He glanced down at the numbers on his translucent blue pager; a code, _their_ code.

 ** _221_**

She was back.

She was finally back.

His heart leapt excitedly, suddenly heavy and cumbersome in his throat and it began to race, thumping wildly. A flush of the cheeks came with the strange feeling. He swallowed hard and stood swiftly, fixing the fallen items in his room as quickly as he could and hurrying off to the shower to freshen up. The house sounded empty and he was grateful. He'd leave a note for Mom and Dad; tell them he was at Shane's. He had to see her. He wouldn't take no for answer, wouldn't miss this for anyone in the world. And if no one was around to tell him he couldn't, he was going.

They had planned this night for years.

The three long months after graduation had been so lonesome, even in the company of Shane and Rick's newest friend, Morgan. They'd spent the summer swimming at the lake and at the pool by day and going to parties and the arcade by night. Shane was such a troublemaker, but he knew everyone in Kings County, and with the both of them starting police academy soon, Rick figured he should start becoming acquainted with new people as well. But all the while, even in the midst of fun and laughs and a few decent memories, he missed her. Rick always noticed the change; how good he felt the moment he started to spend time with her. Something about her made her much more special than anyone else.

There was just something different about Michonne.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her all summer- it was almost embarrassing. In between his parties and late night rendezvous, he spent hours working on his family's farm. The Grimes Farm had several animals that needed care and feeding and cleaning and when Rick wasn't thinking about Michonne during his social get-togethers, he was brushing horses and thinking about her instead.

She'd run off to France, to surround herself with a culture she had talked about and pined over for years and she was finally given the chance of a lifetime: to go for the entire summer- her dream. They sent each other a series of postcards, hers from places like Paris and Normandy and Chambord, his from trips to Atlanta and Orlando and Savannah. He recalled her slanted, clear lettering; the notes she scrawled for him in pen with a smile or heart or two, and the smells of the french perfumes she sprayed on them. He couldn't wait to see her again. His mind drifted and he pondered how different she might look, how much older- prettier, if even possible.

It was the longest span of time he had gone without seeing her since they met in the fourth grade, a nine year old and a ten year old with eyes only for each other, and it stayed that way for years. They would disagree and fight sometimes; distance themselves from each other at school and gathering, but he'd always find himself searching her eyes again and he'd find her looking back. They always set aside their grievances and made up, laughing at their behavior later and attempts at awkward but heartfelt apologies.

 _I'm finally gonna see her today,_ he thought, convinced that he was dreaming. _It wouldn't be the first time..._ He blushed, letting the steady stream of water pelt his face as he stood in the shower and finished cleaning his body. He shampooed his curls, smiling to himself. He'd even grown his hair out over the summer, another notion she pondered and mentioned to him. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. His anticipation was making him feel silly... and flustered.

He finished his shower quickly and dried off, wrapping himself in his white towel and grabbing another before traipsing out into the hallway. His brother Jeffrey was nowhere to be found, in addition to his parents, the door of his messy bedroom hanging wide open. The house was still silent with the exception of their purring orange housecat in the midst of an evening bath, and their barking sheepdog, who was outside running through the acreage of the backyard. Rick smiled to himself again, like he had a secret locked behind his lips. He dried his hair and beard with another as he sauntered into his room, checking the time on his clock radio and panicking a little.

 _6:57pm_

He had to hurry. Daydreaming about seeing her couldn't even compare to actually being in her presence. Rick threw his towel aside and rummaged through his armoire, dressing in fresh black jeans and a vivid blue denim shirt. As he fastened the last button, he met his own gaze in the body-length mirror, his eyes brightened by the blue of his attire.

Michonne loved the shirt for a reason.

After spritzing a few mists of his cologne and wrapping his bruised, swollen wrist in a bandage, Rick grabbed the little purple bag of items he had stashed away for weeks now and left his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Peering down the hallway, he waited to see if anyone in his little family had returned home yet. But he discovered that he was still alone. Within seconds, he was down the stairs, running to retrieve the house phone and dial a number he recalled from memory.

" Hello?"

" Hey, it's Rick. You better've gotten that stuff I asked for."

" Well, well, well. You'd think someone would show a little more respect for the guy that gets him his booze! Is it Michonne's birthday already? Shit, time flies... And you would be lookin' to get her some liquor; she's legal now, right?" A fit of laughter traveled into his ear and Rick frowned, suppressing the urge to have an outburst and exchange a heated word or two. But once again, he bit his tongue. Today was going to be a good day. He was tired of feeling low; tired of missing her. And he was going to get her everything she wished for.

Negan was every teenagers go-to for alcohol in the tiny old town smack dab in the middle of Georgia. The two boys had met during Rick's freshman year when Negan was a senior, the bully and booze guy of Kings County High. Once anyone could break down his tough exterior and get on his good side, Negan was actually useful for something other than hurting feelings; the giver of hearty laughs and kegs of beer. Rick had managed to befriend the rude outcast, and he had asked Negan for a bottle of Dragonfruit Mad Dog 20/20, a sugary fortified wine drink Michonne had talked about wanting to try for her eighteenth birthday. It was one of many things on her list of wishes.

" It ain't like that. Don't fuckin' talk about her that way. "

" Calm your ballsack, Grimes. You're not even with her and you're already whipped. Women hate that shit. You'll chase her away. "

" Shut up. I don't need advice from you on girls, Negan, you're fuckin' single... " That seemed to do the trick. Negan exhaled and kept his opinions to himself. " I'll meet you over by Old Man Weston's Gas Stop in ten minutes. I got somewhere to be soon."

" Yeah, yeah, whatever, Grimes." Rick hung up the phone and dashed to grab the keys to his truck, tugging on his cowboy boots as he headed out the back door. His beeper went off again as he locked the door and left a note for his parents and he hushed the tone quickly, silently hoping that Michonne wouldn't be upset. He was trying to get to her as quickly as possible, his heart and mind racing as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the gravel trail to the lavish gated community just outside of Atlanta where Michonne lived...

•••

 _Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

Rick impatiently squeezed the doorbell button down under his index finger, glancing around and noticing how very empty Michonne's expansive homestead seemed to be. A sudden gust of warm air rushed by, his sweat chilling him in the wind. He knew that even if the sun was gone, it would be a warm Georgia night; a perfect one. He blinked from the light of the sunset and turned his gaze as the grand wooden front door of the abode flew open. One hand in his pocket, heart thumping in his throat so loudly he was sure she would hear it, Rick almost sighed aloud.

She was a sight for sore eyes.

" Hey, " he managed, suddenly overwhelmed as he stood there before her, oversized purple bag of gifts in hand.

" _Rick!_ " Michonne leapt into his arms, locking hers around his neck and squeezing him tightly. She nearly knocked the breath from him, but he closed his eyes and embraced her, pulling her snugly to his chest and returning the hug. He inhaled her sweet scent and carried her weight. Michonne could feel his heart pounding against hers. She smiled against him, relishing in his heat, his skin warm and comforting.

Her mind went adrift abruptly but her thoughts did not surprise her... Rick set her down gently. Holding him at arms length, she glanced up at him and her smile widened, taking his breath away a little more. " Finally! " she exclaimed. " Oh my God, it took you forever. Come inside, hurry." Rick stepped into her home with a clop of his cowboy boots on the pale white oak flooring and she closed the door behind them, sensing his eyes on her as she moved. She liked the way it felt to be watched by him. And she had missed it more than she thought she would. It put a cute skip in her step. And Rick noticed.

She _did_ look different; much, much different. He was surprised. She had grown just a little taller, and her braids were thicker and longer than before, hanging down around her pretty face and cascading to her slender waist, golden beads lightly clashing and sounding as she moved. It seemed as though she had gotten so much older, her lips more pouty, her body filling out perfectly in places that made him blush and look away, only to find himself staring again. She was too pretty for him before the summer and she was even prettier now; he wouldn't stand a chance. His eyes traveled, wandering lower and he licked his lips.

Her cleavage was more pronounced, fuller and gleaming above the lining of her orange cropped baby tee. He had always liked the color against her sparkling dark skin. Instead of her usual skintight pants, she wore a pair of baggy, tattered dark army green jeans, so oversized they barely stayed up with the studded belt she wore around her. Her black motorcycle boots looked brand new, as well as her wire choker and large gold hoop earrings and Rick figured she'd bought them on her travels. She had the best sense of style. Everything she wore looked good on her.

Michonne faced him again and smiled, lips shimmering from a layer of gloss, doe eyes brightening as she studied his face. " Wait... I've never seen you like this before. " She stepped closer, still grinning, her head tilted, warmth abruptly aflame between her thighs when she inhaled his scent and stared at the facial hair now framing his full, pink lips. In addition, his chocolate brown hair was longer than ever before, uncut and spiraling around his neck and ears. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of feeling those curls between her fingers. "You grew your hair out. And your beard!" Rick smiled and nodded, glad she had already taken notice. " Hey, what happened to your hand?" she asked, pouting a little and gesturing towards him. He relaxed a bit, calmed by her concern and attention, his nerves fizzling. He lifted his bandaged hand and chuckled nervously.

" Fell down gettin' outta bed a lil' while ago." Michonne smirked.

" Get a little too excited about seeing me?" She knew him well. " You're so clumsy, " she giggled, shoving him playfully, her hand against his chest. She almost gasped. He'd gotten so... hard there, his muscles stony beneath her palm. She pulled back, cheeks warming, and Rick noticed her reaction, his stomach tightening and knotting. His workouts and lifting items on the farm has paid off. He chewed his lip and waited, their silence strange but not awkward, their eye contact suddenly unwavering. He swallowed a lump of nervousness bobbing in his throat as she blinked up at him, fluttering her long, dark, curled lashes.

" How was your trip?" Rick asked and Michonne broke into a smile.

" If I start talking about it, I won't shut up," she retorted. Rick laughed. She said it as though listening to her voice could ever somehow be a bother.

" Good," he whispered, following her down the spacious foyer of her family's modern mansion, eyeing the painted masterpieces on the wall to distract himself from staring at her ass instead. She ran off to the kitchen, searching for a bottle of water in the stainless steel refrigerator and opening it to take a slow sip. " Uh...," Rick started anxiously, collecting his thoughts at last. " It's awful quiet. We here alone?" Michonne started grinning again.

" Yup. I got my ticket exchanged without my dad knowing so I could fly back just a little earlier and have the house to myself while he's in New York on business. So... mmhmm," she said, smiling slowly, " We're all alone... All night." Rick blushed. He'd been to her home several times before but never without her father lurking about, his hawk eyes following the pair everywhere they went. He was finally going to have a whole night to spend with her. And the fact that it was to be her birthday at the stroke of midnight made it all even better. " Is that for me?" Michonne asked, nodding towards the purple gift bag dangling in Rick's hand. He shifted nervously and smiled, holding it out to her.

" Yeah, and I don't want you to wait til it's your birthday to open it. Go on. " She scooted up to him and snatched the bag, running off excitedly to her room just because she knew Rick would chase her. Her house was a maze of modern white and crisp leather furniture and the highest ceilings he had ever seen. If he hadn't followed her, he would surely get lost and end up in a room not meant for him; like her father's peculiar home office. It seemed like it belonged in the future.

Following her giggles and relying on memory, he found her in her room, legs crossed on her canopy bed as she rummaged through her gifts. Rick had always loved her little living space. It was such a contrast to the rest of the house, her own little haven and so very _Michonne_. She kept odd but attractive art sculptures all around, colorful animals on the bookshelf surfaces and her computer desk; a mini sword displayed and French film posters tacked to the purple walls surrounding them. Her collection of photographed art pieces were scattered about randomly but her room was neat and more tidy than usual, evidence that she hadn't been there for a while. It appeared even her room and furniture had missed her.

" _No way._ Where did you get this? " Michonne asked excitedly, pulling the chilled bottle of colorful fortified wine from her gift bag. Rick stopped leaning against the door frame and entered her room, bead curtain clattering behind him. He snorted out a laugh.

" Negan says 'Happy Birthday', " he mumbled. Michonne rolled her eyes and shook her head as she set the bottle aside on her nighstand and went back to searching for more gifts among the tissue paper. She felt something soft and pulled it from the bag, her face lighting up when she saw what she was holding. " You've been wantin' one for a while now right? Finally found the one you liked." Rick watched her rip the plastic open and she retrieved her new teddy bear backpack with a smile so bright, it became contagious. She fluffed its brown ears and satiny arms.

" He's perfect, " she whispered. " I can fit some books in him and my camera and I bet my mini sword could fit too. " She flung the backpack around her shoulders and twirled, eyeing herself in her towering mirror and smiling still. Rick looked on in fascination. " Thanks Rick. " She turned to face him, feeling his eyes on her again. He met her gaze quickly and a rush of red trickled over his face. He looked away, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring.

" You're welcome, " he stammered. Michonne walked back to her bed and sat down once more, patting the spot next to her before reaching inside her bag of wonders again. This time she felt something cold and metallic; a picture frame. Rick saw it appear from the purple sea of tissue paper and began blushing again, his face so hot he was sure he could break a sweat. " It's uh-. I found it um... "

" Hush, " she murmured. " I remember. Middle school dance, right? " Rick swallowed hard and nodded. " I've been looking for this picture forever. I knew you had it. " A blushing thirteen year old Rick stood beneath the cheap lights of the gymnasium in a little black suit, his arm around a smiling twelve year old Michonne in a red dress, her lips pressed against his cheek in a hard, puckered kiss.

An immense rush of nostalgia came over them and their eyes met, unyielding contact making them both nervous. Michonne felt her stomach lurch excitedly when she saw Rick's crystal blue gaze fall to her lips. Her cheeks warmed and she looked away to set the picture frame down on the nightstand beside her jewelry box and wine. " Thank you, " she managed. Rick scooted closer, reaching into her gift bag deliberately and she shooed him away, smiling at him and pulling a bag of big kats from the contents. Michonne laughed. " Are you trying to make me fat? " Rick frowned.

" 'Course not. I just got 'em so you wouldn't need them for a while. You can have one whenever you want. So you don't have to wait for me ta get you one... And even if you did get fat, which I doubt, 'Chonne, you'd still look better than anyone I know. " Michonne met his gaze again.

" Thanks, " she said sheepishly, feeling vulnerable at the sincerity in his eyes. If he didn't stop making her stomach flutter, she was going to kiss him.

" Plus, you'll have them for the school year if they don't sell 'em in France. " The mention of it made his heart sink. He forgot he did not want to talk about her going away to college in another country. But when he studied her gorgeous face, her expression told him he was in for some good news.

" I'm staying here for school, Rick! I'm going to Emory! I forgot to tell you! " His arms were around her before he realized what he was doing. But when he tried to pull away, only out of embarrassment, Michonne held him tighter. He softened and relaxed in her arms, cheeks warm at the daydreams that swarmed him, heart full at the thought of being close to her for the upcoming years rather than far apart. Michonne felt his heart thumping wildly against hers once more. They pulled away and cleared their throats, focus turned to the rustling bag as Michonne searched for her last few gifts. A CD and several tickets came up in her grasp and she read them curiously. Her eyes widened. " _Prince!?_ In Atlanta?!" Rick smiled.

" Yeah! And that's a mixtape I made for you... And there's some art museum tickets in there too. All that's for tomorrow - We'll go tomorrow for your birthday if you want. " Michonne's eyes filled with tears and she looked away again.

" Why are you so sweet to me? " she asked Rick, setting down her gifts and placing the disc in her boombox.

" I don't need a reason to be nice to you, Michonne. You deserve it. " She snorted.

" Shut up, " she said, turning around and smirking at him. " Now I'm gonna talk about my trip- you ready? " He chuckled as she plopped down on the bed beside him. " Move over. " He shifted away and Michonne inched closer, curling up on her side next to him. She took a breath and began her tales, and Rick listened to every word.

•••

" ...While I was over there, I started wondering what I'd look like with dreadlocks... If I got them my dad would kill me. " Rick burst out laughing. When he glanced at his watch absentmindedly, he realized that hours had passed them by without notice.

" You should do it! I bet they'd look great on you, " he replied, fondling one of the braids she let him touch. She'd had them done in France. She shook her head.

" You're the only guy I can talk to about my hair and French fashion and know you're actually listening to me, " Michonne said, tossing her braids.

" I like listenin' to you, " he admitted and her stomach fluttered again.

A new beat started on her mixtape with a few drum tones and Michael Jackson's smooth voice came in on vocals suddenly. Rick recalled finding this song for her to add to the list when he made the tape, her smile and the way she sang along in his truck stuck in his mind as he did so.

" Ah! " Michonne's squeal both delighted and startled him. His heart jumped and he watched her leap up from her bed to twist the dial and increase the volume on her boombox. " This song. This song! I _love_ this song! " She threw her arms up over her head and folded them there, body already moving, hips rotating. She had always been such a good dancer, but had she gotten better? She turned and beamed at him. " You remembered, " she said simply, as if she wasn't surprised.

She wasn't.

Rick was so observant; it was almost odd. None of the other guys she knew were good listeners the way he was. She kept smiling at him, watching him blush as he eyed her, his gaze travelling. Something about the way he was looking at her excited her like nothing else. It made her hot and tingly all over and her demure nature fizzling as she relaxed under his watchful gaze. He sat up and smiled shyly at her. " Dance with me! " She ran to him, grabbing his warm, calloused hands and pulling at him, giggling and tugging. When they touched, they both felt the sparks shoot from their fingers and their eyes met but they said nothing, glancing away quickly as their cheeks warmed. Her hands felt small in his. He squeezed them.

" I- I can't - 'Chonne, I can _not_ dance, " he said, his blush spreading hotly, his cheeks burning. He sighed and stood anyway, giving into her big brown puppy eyes and adorable pout. It would be her birthday soon after all. She started to dance again and he was lost. He had missed her so much.

 _Lately there seems to be_  
 _Some insecurities_  
 _About the way I feel_  
 _Where I wanna be_  
 _Boy, you know is with you_  
 _No one can do_  
 _The things you do_  
 _To me_

He tried to dance along with her, but his attempts paled in comparison and he looked like an idiot next to her. Thank God they were alone. But he never had to hide his true self from Michonne. Even if she laughed at him, she never made him feel insecure about himself. She looked so pretty dancing in the dark, her choker and hoop earrings glinting when they occasionally caught a ray of light.

 _Never to be mistaken_  
 _Long as it's love we're making_  
 _There's gonna be some rain_  
 _Gonna beat the pain_  
 _But as long as I know_  
 _Boy, time will show_  
 _Our love will grow_  
 _And I know_

Michonne started to laugh, her giggle sending a wake of butterflies and tingles. How he'd missed that sound over the long, tedious summer.

" Why are you so bad at this? " she snickered, covering her smile and bursting into a fit of chuckles. Rick grabbed her hand, unearthing that smile again, anxious to see it after missing it for so long. He grinned at her, dancing a little more, his arms swinging, hips and butt moving offbeat, knowing it would bring her more laughs. Her eyes filled with tears and she doubled over, shoving him playfully when she came up for air. " Why are you-? " Rick had only ever learned how to dance at his uncle's wedding a few summers back, and so he reached out for Michonne and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to turn in cricles, making her twirl, butterflies swarming as she giggled and choked back snorts of laughter, her arms around his neck.

 _Love will be right here_  
 _Be right here_  
 _Right here_  
 _Be right here_  
 _No fear_  
 _Have no fear_  
 _No tears_  
 _Love is here_

When she began to look a little dizzy, Rick started to chuckle. He slowed to a stop and Michonne smiled up at him, shoving him in the chest again as she recovered.

" C'mon, Rick, _dance_! Move those hips. Come _on!_ " she giggled, moving her arms and booted feet as her hips swayed back and forth to the music, undulating to the rhythm of the beat, her belly ring catching moonlight and winking as she danced. She sang the lyrics aloud happily, inching closer to him, making him flustered all of a sudden. The way her baggy jeans moved around her slender hips and tight stomach was luring him into a trance. " I know what'll help. C'mere. " She turned her back on him, braids twirling and lightly hitting his face. He caught a whiff of her hair- of coconuts and honeysuckle flowers- and his mouth watered. When he realized what she was aiming for, he started to tingle.

Michonne backed up a little and pressed her plump ass against him, smiling at his reaction though he couldn't see. She reached back for his hand to wrap his arm around her waist. Rick noticed that he was shaking, his nerves getting the best of him. He took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip as she lifted her arms to touch his hair, guiding his hips with hers to the rhythm.

Neither of them could believe they were doing what they were doing but they let it happen, realizing how long they'd both been imagining it...wanting it... craving it.

 _True love some don't believe in_  
 _That's just what I'm givin'_  
 _I'm gonna keep it strong_  
 _I'll be holdin' on_  
 _To you_  
 _No one can do_  
 _Me like you do_  
 _It's true_

 _Sure as the sun is shining_  
 _Our love will keep on climbing_  
 _There's gonna be some rain_  
 _Gonna beat the pain_  
 _But as long as I know_  
 _Boy, time will show_  
 _Our love will grow_  
 _And I know_

He closed her in a tighter embrace from behind and tried to steady his breath again, his erection growing. She began to turn around and Rick knew that she had felt him pressed up against her. Her deep brown eyes were alight with mischief and she smiled slowly, meeting his eyes and moving her hips again, dancing close and teasing him, her scent surrounding him. A place deep in the pits of his stomach began to ache and burn. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, feeling a surge of confidence at the sight of her smile.

 _Love will be right here_  
 _Be right here_  
 _Right here_  
 _Be right here_  
 _No fear_  
 _Have no fear_  
 _No tears_  
 _Love is here_

Rick began to twirl her again, just to make her laugh, and he joined in, chuckling and spinning her, their noise drowning out everything else. He hadn't noticed that the music had stopped. He was getting dizzy and he fell over clumsily, Michonne falling with him, landing on top of him. They burst out laughing once more, rolling around on the carpeted floor.

" I missed you, " she admitted easily, and Rick opened his eyes, his laughter ceasing. He looked up at her, blushing when he realized that she was on top of him, dark chocolate eyes shimmering in the rays of moonlight cascading like falls onto the carpet where they lay. Rick swallowed, cheeks burning, and his urge to answer and be honest trumped his desire to shy away timidly, as he usually did.

" I missed you too. Couldn't stop thinkin' about you. " The words delighted her- he could tell- and she started to giggle again, the apples of her cheeks accentuated further by her smile. She lay on top of him, pressed so close that there were parts of her body against him that he had never felt before. His blush spread rapidly across his skin. He could feel its heat trickling down his back.

It was about to happen; he was certain. He could feel the warm, invisible force between them, drawing them closer together. The brown in her eyes deepened, her pupils dilating. Her fingers touched his and he interlaced them, squeezing her hand.

She could feel her frantic heartbeat in her ears; taste it thickly in her mouth... the way she was about to taste him. Slowly, she leaned down, pressing him closer to the floor, closing the distance between them. Her lips found his in the darkness and they were lost.

He had imagined how soft her lips might be but the feel of them against his was better than any scenario he'd ever pictured. Rick pulled away only to have her dip her head again. He captured her top lip with his, her lip gloss sticky and sugary sweet. He wondered what it would be like to suck at those plump lips so perfectly mashed against his. And so he did, taking her bottom one into his mouth and suckling. Michonne felt her stomach tighten and she sighed. She had never felt like this before. She felt so alive.

Their first kiss. _Her_ first kiss... And his. They had waited for this for so long.

All the missed opportunities, so many memories of them losing the courage to take the leap.

She melted when he wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tight, kissing her gently, his hands stroking her back. She pulled away reluctantly and stared down at him, a smile surfacing. He spoke before she could.

" Look, " Rick whispered, tapping her thigh softly and glancing around her. " It's midnight... " He smiled up at her. " Happy Birthday, Michonne. " Her smile widened and she leaned down and captured her lips with his again, their kiss heated and wet. She offered her tongue first and at the taste of it, Rick thought he might explode. He couldn't believe they were doing this... but everything felt so _right._ He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned loudly against his lips.

He had never heard such a beautiful sound.

He wished to coax another from her.

" Let's go up to the treehouse, " she whispered, and Rick nodded. They stood and walked hand in hand, taking the unopened wine and boombox and big kats with them. Her cat passed by as they left the house and Michonne said goodnight, the felines reply making him smile.

Michonne's tree house was their favorite place to be and it was a crafted masterpiece: with treated woods and a lockable door and a hammock and a overlooking bed, the roof all glass. They had entered the humble little tree home countless times before, to read books and do homework, to spend time as friends. But this time was different.

The stars were out for them, a captive audience above them, and as Michonne flicked on her latern and climbed into the bed, Rick joined her. They kicked off their boots and their eyes met again, words abandoning them. They had all the time in the world to speak; before this moment and after, and so they kissed again instead, mouths greedy and eager, tongues wild. They smooched themselves into a daze, each kiss dreamier than the last, the pair lightheaded and giggly.

She looked so beautifully bashful, her big brown eyes fluttering. He lifted his head to admire her. He'd never seen her like this. He was accustomed to her stubbornness and her temper, her sense of humor and her determination, her guarded disposition... But it wasn't often that he saw her so vulnerable.

" Touch me, " she whispered, her chest heaving with labored breaths, and she saw his eyes change before her in the light of the lantern and the moon. He didn't hesitate, and she did not want him to. How safe and sound she felt knowing that she could trust the young man laying next to her, that he waited patiently for her to ask, to make the first move. It didn't feel like they were rushing things; she had wanted this for so long.

And clearly he had too.

Rick moved slowly, timidly, his hand caressing her body and traveling. His palm grazed her breast and he moaned unintentionally, feeling her nipple harden beneath his touch. He trailed his hand slowly down her stomach and into her pants, his fingers finding her warmth. She gasped and stiffened, relaxing and shuddering when his fingers started to move. Her mouth fell open and she groaned. Rick listened to the sounds she made, his erection literally jerking in his pants. His breaths were as shallow as hers, and just as labored. He searched for spots that made her lips tremble, spots that made her moans throaty and lustful.

She didn't think anything in the world had ever felt so good. Her eyes were begging to roll back into her head. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, arching when another wave of pleasure rushed over her from his sure and now-steady stroke. She knew what this built up to- she had pleasured herself before. But it had never felt like this. Rick was winding her up tight like a little timer, just waiting for her to go off. And he was losing his mind watching her writhe at his side, her moans loud, each one prompting the desire to let go right there in his pants.

" Yer gonna have to stop moanin' like that..., " Rick whispered, kissing her softly again. _Just one more kiss,_ he thought, already planting another and another. He was throbbing, almost stunned that he could actually feel his heartbeat there. He had never felt like this. He wasn't even sure he had ever been this hard before. Michonne pulled back, lids heavy, lips pouted and shiny with gloss and kisses and Rick had never seen her look so sultry, so _tempting._

" Mmm. Or what? " she asked, her hands on his neck as she leaned in for another kiss. She was dying to touch those curls he let grow over the summer. She threaded her fingers through his hair, fine spun silk against her palms. He moaned into her mouth, rubbing her harder, gasping when he felt her hand slip into his jeans.

She grabbed a hold of him, surprised at how hot and rock-hard his length felt in her hand. She squeezed him and he shuddered, his eyes falling closed. Their lips met again furiously and messily, and they worked each other into a frenzied state, both panting and moaning desperately, their sounds only silenced by the occasional sloppy kiss. Michonne grew a bit impatient, squirming against him.

" I read somewhere that... people have a hard time comin' if they aren't relaxed, " Rick whispered, kissing her shoulder. Michonne panted a little and licked her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as his embrace tightened. She slipped her fingers into his hair, giggling again and Rick smiled against her skin, stroking one of her braids between his thumb and index finger.

" Oh, so those are the kinda books you always have your nose buried in, " she murmured. He chuckled.

" A few times, yeah. Never thought readin' it would come in handy. But... the way the stories turn out for those ladies... seems like something I'd like to make you feel. So relax. " Her stomach fluttered again. He was good at making that happen. Michonne took a deep, satisfying breath, gasping when she felt his fingers on her skin rather than over her panties. She melted again, shaking in anticipation, and he dipped his finger inside her silky wet heat slowly.

She clung to him, overwhelmed by a painfully full feeling of absolute bliss. She was so _wet._ He added another finger and her hips bucked, a moan fleeing her. Shock kept coming back to surprise her, her brain catching up to what she was doing.

But they had waited so long for this; no way were they going to stop now.

Michonne undid his jeans to get a better hold of him, stroking him firmly and loving the way he groaned even though she had no idea what to do but run her hand over him and kiss him back. It was enough to send him over the edge.

He tensed in her embrace and came hard, his warm, gooey seed coating her fingers, his rhythm faltering just a bit as he teased her and unreleased simultaneously. Michonne clutched her hand over his when she felt herself building up to climax. She urged him on, eyes closing, mouth hanging open. He kissed her neck repeatedly and sank his fingers deeper, rubbing his palm against her...

A tremulous wave rushed over her and for a moment she felt nothing, stunned the next when immense pleasure coursed through her every pore and vein. She gasped loudly and squeaked out his name, begging for mercy, her hands finding his curls and his beard to stroke at them and tug them fervidly. Rick stopped and wrapped his arms around her, clutching her as she came, surges gradually weakening. He kissed her hard and stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms around him, settling into the little mattress and gazing up at the stars with him.

They left the radio on and drank sips of dragonfruit wine, giggling themselves to a state of drowsiness they could not compete with.

" I think I love you, " Rick whispered drunkenly, playing with her braids as she lay atop him. Michonne smiled.

" I know. "

" How? "

" 'Cause I think I love you too. "

* * *

 _quite different from last weeks; i know, but that's prompts. i thoroughly enjoyed writing this. maybe too much because it made me cry. tune in next week for Part Two!_


	3. Right Here, Pt Two

_In Part I of **"Right Here"** , a young nineteen year old Rick Grimes wakes from an evening nap thanks to his best friend, Michonne paging him on his best-friends-emergency beeper. They've been inseparable since the fourth grade and Michonne is back from spending the entire summer in Paris just in time to spend her eighteenth birthday with her favorite person. They missed each other much more than they ever anticipated and when they spend a night alone together for the first time, having not seen each other in months, something magical happens. Rick and Michonne share their first kiss, in more ways than one, and awaken a new, thrilling part of their beautiful, nine-years-and-counting relationship. Ah, puppy love._

 _Named and themed after the song_ _" **Right Here"**_ _by SWV (have a listen; it's the epitome of teenage richonne and puts a smile on my face.)_

* * *

Friday, September 3rd, 1993

9:47AM

A blissful smile crept up slowly as she woke and the early morning clouds were first to greet her with a windy wave. Michonne watched them travel past the skylight of her treehouse, only temporarily confused by her whereabouts. The rising and falling of his chest- the soft rush of his breathing- made her remember where she was, made her glad that she wasn't alone. She turned her head slightly and glanced up at Rick's sleeping face, noting that she'd spent the entire night sleeping completely on top of him.

She didn't recall bringing a blanket to their little hideout, but one was wrapped about them anyway, quilted comfort insulating their body heat. She smiled when she realized that Rick had probably left in the middle of night to retrieve one from inside her house for them, moving quietly without her notice. She usually woke at the slightest sound. But she recalled how safe she felt with him...

Rick was shirtless and sweaty underneath her, smelling of their wine escapade and of his own earthy musk, his pink lips parted, the copper hair sprouted around them rustling with each exhale. His arms were firm around her; one hand splayed across the small of her back, warm skin against hot palm, his other on her neck, fingers tangled in her long braids as he held her close.

Michonne snuggled up to him again, her ear pressed to his thumping heart. She closed her eyes and listened to its unwavering rhythm, her other ear tuned to the birds singing gleefully overhead. Rick stirred a bit, moaning loudly in his sleep, and he squeezed her tighter when he settled again. She sighed. She felt like she was dreaming.

Oh, how she had missed him while she was in Paris. The smallest things reminded her of him. His postcards had brightened her days like nothing else. Even when she was traipsing the Musée du Louvre, or swimming and skipping along shore of the Côte Fleurie, the thrills somehow could not surpass the rush she felt soaring through her veins when Collette would return to her apartment with the mail and call out her name.

And simply reading the words he had scrawled in his neat script somehow caused her heart to race more than anything else. The small personal touches of his writing made her think about how focused and adorable he was when he scribbled things down, cobalt eyes intent, the tip of his tongue poked out.

She realized she missed him right then in that moment- missed his voice and his smile as he lay sleeping beneath her. Michonne sat up a little, pulling herself away from his soothing body heat, and her movements stirred him awake gently. Those bright blue eyes she had been missing blinked open and brightened at the sight of her. It made her smile.

Rick smiled back at her, his corner of his lips curving up into a crooked little smirk, his embrace tightening around her. He stretched and groaned for a moment to help wake himself up and his skin suddenly bright red when he met her gaze again. They reacted simultaneously to the reason behind his deepening blush and her cheeks warmed in turn. Michonne could feel him, hard against her, warm and aroused at the meeting of her thighs.

" I'm sorry. I- It's a mornin' thang, " he whispered, embarrassed and stammering adorably in a gravelly drawl thick with sleep, his southern accent throaty and deeper than usual. Michonne stifled a little gasp at the surprising tingle that spread from the rumble of his voice and when she tried to move away from him, she rubbed against his erection. The motion made him stiffen, and Michonne felt herself grow wet. It hurt a little to grind against him. She almost lost her train of thought. They were both getting excited... and shy again. Their eyes locked, sky blue and earth brown.

His fingers twitched nervously on her skin, tickling her hips. Rick bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from urging her on, the feel of her pressed against him making him ache in a few places he didn't know could ache. Michonne blinked down at him, hands resting on his chest, index finger stroking the hair that covered him there, thoughts wandering to naughty places in the secret compartments of her mind...

" S'okay," she murmured, batting her eyelashes at him and glancing away bashfully to admire his curls and tanned shoulders and the chiseled muscles of his lean torso. She had been waiting for a long while to have him like this, her recurring daydreams of him reappearing throughout their friendship. She bit her bottom lip and turned her gaze back to his eyes, fingers itching to be nestled in the curls she was fantasizing about. " I don't mind. "

Rick's heart skipped a little beat and his chest tightened. He swallowed hard and glanced down, catching sight of taut stomach and belly ring and purple panties, her baggy jeans no longer on. He was thinking the same of her; of all the times he had admired her body and blushed at his own thoughts.

He couldn't believe they had kissed, let alone that she was now sitting atop him. For a moment when he woke, he was certain he had dreamt it all; the way his heart soared when their lips met, how good it felt to taste her tongue and hear her moan and feel her hand wrapped around him, how satisfying it was to bring her pleasure. He wanted to make her come apart again, wanted to see the look of unbridled joy she made when she let go. Rick wondered when he would get another chance to please her.

She smelled fruity and her skin was shining in the sunlight from the layer of sweat they had collected together from sleeping so snugly. Her braids fell beautifully and haphazardly around her face and she stretched, rubbing against him some more and making him groan. He tried his hardest to keep the uninhibited sound trapped deep in his throat. But it escaped anyway. Michonne smiled down at him, swaying back and forth shyly and teasing him. Rick wanted to kiss her again; longing for her sweet lips like a craving.

He licked his own and moved suddenly before she could react, turning them both over together on the tree house bed. Michonne started to giggle, rolling with him, stopping abruptly when she noticed that he was trying to kiss her. " No, Rick, don't. " He pulled back and glanced down at her with concern, worried that he had somehow upset her, his expression wounded as though he had been scolded. She smiled again and reached up to touch his face, to console him, his beard soft against her palm. " You know a lot about me but you don't know that I won't do anything in the morning, especially kiss, before I brush my teeth." Rick pouted and eyed her lips.

" So I get denied a g'morning kiss all on account of your dental hygiene? "

" Exactly, " Michonne replied, swatting him away and crawling out from under the covers to stand and tug on her jeans. Rick laughed softly and gazed up at her as she moved, watching her hop around her treehouse and shimmy her slender waist into her clothing. She stumbled a little and Rick stood, already worried about her.

She smirked, biting her lip at the image of him there in front of her in only his jeans, his stomach tight and the contours of his Adonis belt directing her eyes lower. He had clearly worked out quite a bit over the summer. _N_ _ow he's just showing off_ , she thought, imagining the way his hard length jerked in her hand merely hours before. " I'm fine, " she said aloud, collecting her balance and meeting his gaze again. Rick noticed her eyes traveling and the places she admired blushed scarlet red. The way she looked at him both excited him _and_ made him so nervous that he could have sworn his knees were shaking.

" Happy Birthday, " Rick said, just to tell her again and to make her smile. He succeeded.

" You gonna tell me that all day? " Michonne asked, turning to face him as he closed the distance between them.

" Yeah, " he murmured, his voice low and sending ripples down her spine and down to the apex of her thighs. " 'Specially if you're gonna keep smilin' like that when I say it... " The intensity in his eyes gave her that vulnerable, throbbing feeling again. Rick watched her react to his nearness and it drew him closer, made his stomach clench into knots. " I'm gonna make sure you have a good birthday. I promised you that a long time ago, remember? " Michonne couldn't find her voice. It had run off somewhere to hide and she was too busy daydreaming about how good it felt to slip her tongue in his mouth and her fingers in his hair to even think about finding it again. She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, dying to brush her teeth and latch her mouth to his.

" But... I feel a little sick." Rick yawned and nodded in agreement as he covered his mouth, bending to grab his denim shirt from the wooden floor.

" Me too. Think we're kinda hungover, " he said, shrugging his top over his shoulders and closing the buttons one by one, smiling as he watched Michonne stare out of the window and off into the clouds floating by, her fingers fiddling with her choker, her eyes brilliant in sunlight. He urged his gaze away reluctantly and glanced down at his watch. " We should eat. It'll help. "

" Hey, I know! Wanna go to King County Cafe? I want some waffles, " Michonne said, turning and smiling, her braids dancing. " I could eat at least five of them right now. " Rick grinned. Michonne never turned down food.

" Whatever you want, birthday girl, " he said, smiling at her and tugging on his cowboy boots deftly. " But I'd love to take a shower first. That alright? " She started down the treehouse ladder, peering up at him as she descended, her classic scowl making a reappearance.

" Yeah, but you'll have to use my dad's... Or the one downstairs. Or the one in the guesthouse. I need mine. " Rick smirked and followed her lead, skipping steps and plopping down on the grass beside her as quickly as he could, another perfect Georgia day revealing itself as he immersed himself in the sun and fresh late summer air.

" So..., " he murmured, leaning down to let his hushed words drift into her ear. " I can't share with you? " Michonne scoffed and tried not to smile, slapping his arm and rolling her eyes at him. The grass whispered beneath their feet as they walked towards the back door, morning insects fleeing from their hiding places with each step. She reached for his hand, or maybe he did first, but their fingers intertwined and their hearts started racing.

" In your dreams, Rick Grimes, " she teased and he was already grinning.

" Well... that's not an inaccurate statement... " Michonne's eyes widened and she looked up at him, her mouth falling open a little. Rick blushed yet again. " Forget I said that. "

" I'm never forgetting that, " she giggled, noticing the way his thumb stroked her fingers as he held her hand. " Rick Grimes has shower dreams about me. " He laughed nervously and tried to ignore the way his cheeks burned. She seemed the slightest bit flattered and Rick liked the way her gaze dropped to her feet, a thousand unsaid things sparking in her eyes. They stopped in front of the back door and Michonne let go of his hand to open the wide glass entrance. " Follow me upstairs if you wanna make 'em a reality," she whispered, and Rick thought he imagined her speaking the words. She glanced over her shoulder, braids whirling. She smiled knowingly up at him and he was done for. He trailed after her like a lost puppy.

...

Her bathroom belonged in a movie. Or perhaps in a gallery; either would be fitting. Often it escaped Rick's mind that her father was a renowned surgeon and had enough money to lavish his daughter, his only child, with whatever she desired. Rick stared at the wide, standing shower in all its glass and gray stone glory. The center of the room was occupied by the white marble tub, and Rick eyed the jets inside as he stepped closer.

The lighting could be dimmed and Michonne turned the dial slightly, lowering the setting and allowing the natural light of the morning sun to pour in through the small shaped windows. She turned and smiled at Rick, brushing against him purposefully as she brisked past to close the door behind them. She watched the flush of rich color spread across his skin and she wanted to see more of it, observing the way it crept into his blue shirt and down to his chest to hide in places unseen.

" I'm gonna brush my teeth," she told him, regaining her focus and shifting her weight from one small foot to the other. " I think I have an extra. You want it? " Rick nodded and took the toothbrush from her when she offered it from one of many drawers, toeing off his boots and joining her in front of the long vanity mirror. She squeezed a dollop of what looked to be spearmint toothpaste on her bristles and handed the tube to him, already scrubbing away at her teeth and tucking her braids behind her adorned ears.

He did the same, sweeping his curls from his face and coating his own bristles before sticking the toothbrush into his mouth. Their eyes met and lingered as they gazed at their reflections and Michonne smiled around her toothbrush, giggling and looking away, scooting over to nudge him playfully with her hip.

Rick nudged her back and sent her stumbling, laughing when she caught herself and narrowed her eyes at him. She punched him in the shoulder. The hit was so painful, it brought a tear to his eye and he swallowed hard, suddenly and unexpectedly aroused by the knowledge of Michonne being much tougher than she appeared. He admired her form in the mirror.

He was much taller than her now. He loved how striking her shoulders were, her neck long and regal, her breasts full and her ass plumper than a ripe Georgia peach. A groan nearly escaped him. He blinked and thought about how warm and wet she'd been in the treehouse when he slipped his hand inside her panties. He licked his lips.

He wished he could _taste_ her.

They finished brushing their teeth and rinsed their mouths, sharing the sink and the water together. When they were done, the bathroom grew eerily silent and suddenly they were staring at each other again.

It wasn't often that they had so many chances to be completely alone, and even when they did have the opportunity, their nerves always interfered.

They couldn't ignore what they were feeling anymore. And they were more than happy that they no longer had to hold back.

Michonne lunged first, and Rick embraced first, their lips mashing together furiously when their bodies collided. They moaned in unison, tasting how fresh they were together, tongues already searching for each other. Michonne cupped his face and pressed closer, sucking his top lip into her mouth and slipping her fingers into his hair, still shocked at how soft and silky his curls were. Rick groaned unabashedly and gifted his tongue again and she felt him, already rock hard, against her stomach, jerking excitedly. She pulled away just to tease him, certain she heard him whimper as she stepped around him and directed her attention to the glass shower door and the silver switches.

She adjusted the waters temperature until it was just right and she began to undress without hesitation, sensing Rick's eyes on her. She felt no discontent in his stare. She peeled her orange baby tee over her head and Rick watched her cascading braids sway in waves and tumble down her back as she shimmied out of her baggy jeans. He was already out of breath from her kiss and now his mind was reeling, his gaze traveling rapidly, eager eyes searching for a sliver of skin to admire after every beautiful inch of decadent dark skin revealed itself. His heart pounded in his ears and in his pants and he felt lightheaded, knowing that he would soon stand naked beneath a stream of water with the young woman he had been crazy about for nine years.

Rick began to unbutton his denim shirt quickly, yanking the sleeves off of his arms and throwing the garment to the floor as Michonne stepped into the shower, her ass jiggling from her stride. He tugged at his jeans and boxers and let them fall at his feet and join the rest of the discarded clothing on the crisp white tile. Placing his silver watch inside one of his boots, he straightened and peered up at his reflection, pushing a few of his curls from his eyes. He hadn't an idea in the world as to why he was so confident all of a sudden, or where his courage came from, but he followed her inside, naked and unashamed.

Michonne noticed her lack of shame as well, feeling comfortable in his presence and she turned to face him, heart aflutter when she saw the way his deepening blush trickled down his body, rushing to places she had had never seen before. She met his eyes again and stepped closer, sensing the intensity between them, drawn to him. Rick wrapped his arms around her lower back and lifted her off of her feet to kiss her again, marveling at the way she moaned when he picked her up. Michonne felt weightless and tiny in his embrace, and she raised her mouth to his and covered his lips with her own.

The taste of her breath made him even harder. He felt himself stiffen against her wet skin as the water rained down on them, covering them in its warmth and urging them into a slippery, evocative state. They felt the ache that began to form deep in their bellies, their yearning for each other causing for greedy hands and longing moans. They pulled away only to end up making out again, their kisses desperate and unbridled, the next peck more important than the next breath. Michonne reached for her best body wash, the one that smelled of sweet peaches and she squeezed it onto their wet frames, soaping him up as he cradled her and kissed her hungrily, her weight in his arms.

He started to moan softly at the feel of her slippery hands smoothing suds over his skin in slow circles, her touch easing his few troubles. Rick set her down on her feet and mimicked her movements, running his palms over her flesh until she was covered in a layer of lather and smelling of sweet, fruity soap, her nipples hard from his touch.

A sigh echoed in the expanse and it was from them both, a shared exhale of satisfaction. Rick closed his eyes as she washed his hair and he didn't open them for quite some time, melting from the pleasure of her hands on his scalp. When his eyes fluttered open, he noticed her smile.

" What? , " he asked, grinning at her. " What's that smile for? " Michonne shook her head and laughed, searching his eyes when she met his gaze.

" Why did we wai-. "

" -Wait so long to do this; right?! , " they finished in perfect sync, laughing a moment later. Rick held her chin in his hand and lifted her mouth to his and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He took her breath away.

" I don't know what the hell took us so long either... but, the time just...feels _right_ , don't you think? " he asked, blue eyes bright. Michonne smiled. She couldn't imagine truer words.

" Yeah, " she replied with a nod, stepping beneath the steady stream of water and rinsing her body with his, their hands comforting and exploring each other as the soap and shampoo slipped away. She ran her finger down his bearded jaw and kissed him again. " I think so too. "

...

The pair cut their time in the shower short when they discovered that it was nearly eleven in the morning, and reluctantly they pulled away from each other, their wet adventures saved for another day. Michonne was first to leave the bathroom, wrapped in a periwinkle blue robe, and Rick followed close behind in a towel.

" Shit, " Rick muttered when they were back in her bedroom and he was watching her dress in a black bra and a deep purple thong. He bit his lip and kept drying himself, burning suddenly for her as he admired the way she spread her scented lotion over her skin.

" What? " she asked, glancing up at him and standing. She had taken his denim shirt from the bathroom and was now sticking her arms into the sleeves.

" Wait, you're gonna wear that shirt? _My_ shirt? " Rick asked. She smiled.

" Yeah, I don't care if it's considered a little dirty just because you wore it. It doesn't even smell bad. Smells like you. I just want to see what it looks like on me. " She untucked her braids from where they were trapped beneath the clothing and with a toss, they fleed and rained down her back. As she twirled in the mirror, Rick ogled her and she stopped only to tie the bottom of the front lapels into a knot, the shirt shortened and now cropped, revealing her belly ring. " So, how does it look on me? " she asked and he was a bit dumbfounded, more daydreams of her crowding his mind.

" You're so pretty, " he blurted, blushing at his answer, for it wasn't the reply he had aimed for; he had uttered one of his many inner thoughts. Michonne giggled, but not as his expense, gazing up at him with adoration.

" Thank you, " she whispered. " You're not so bad yourself. " Rick smiled. She returned the gesture and eyed his attire as he stood there in only his towel, her imagination and new memories making up for what was hidden beneath. " Believe it or not, I bought you a pair of jeans in Paris, " she said, walking over to her still unpacked suitcases and unzipping them swiftly. Rick raised his brows in slight astonishment as she pulled a pair of vivid blue bootcut jeans from the contents of her bag. " Your butt's gonna look so cute in these... " She met his gaze for a fleeting moment and then glanced away. " Oh my God. I did not just say that. " Rick burst out laughing.

" You did, I heard ya, " he chuckled. He thanked her for the jeans and she threw them at him and stood up, turning to flee, only to return a minute or so later with a pack of fresh white t-shirts and an unopened pack of boxers. Rick pulled on his new Levis and checked himself out in them. They were a perfect fit, and he resolved that indeed, she was correct in her statement; his butt looked cute in his new jeans.

" My dad keeps so many packs of these in the linen closet; I don't even know why. I think he just hates shopping now. " Rick took a crisp white shirt from her and a pair of blue boxers when she ripped open the packages.

" You sure he won't mind? " he asked, not wanting her to get into trouble with her father for going into his things. Michonne often complained of his temper.

" Nah, this is one of like twenty other packs; it's fine, " she said, tossing her braids. As Rick dressed himself, Michonne found her favorite white high waist shorts in her walk-in closet and tugged them on. She packed her new teddy bear backpack with her daily necessities and, after asking Rick to retrieve her motorcycle boots from the treehouse for her, she slipped them on and tied the laces, standing to check herself out in the mirror. Rick stared as he put on his own boots, wondering for a moment how he'd gotten so lucky.

Together they collected all the items that they needed for the day; thick blankets and tickets and snacks and cash, and they climbed into Rick's pickup truck, holding hands the entire route to King County Cafe and meeting each other's gazes often, only to look away and blush.

" I'm so hungry, " Michonne complained, pouting at him as she climbed down out of Rick's truck, holding his offered hand as she descended, her boots scraping on the pavement. Rick's own footwear sounded in time with her steps as they headed for the door. He smiled down at her.

" Me too, " he agreed, feeling a bit nauseous from his hangover. He heard her stomach growl and he guided her inside, anxious to buy her birthday breakfast and make her smile. He knocked the ajar red door open with a fist and everything went quiet when the entrance closed behind them, all eyes turned to glare at Rick and Michonne.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for them to receive such attention when they went out in public together. People always stared at them and Rick and Michonne had learned to ignore the odd glances. But this time it was different, and they knew it was because they were holding hands.

Michonne wondered briefly if Rick would pull away but the thought bothered her.

She knew he wouldn't. And he responded by squeezing her hand reassuringly and peering down at her, a longing look of love in his eyes she had seen a thousand times before. She felt silly for never having noticed how much adoration was hidden in those tempting blue pools of mystery.

He led her to their favorite table; the one they always dragged over to the bench by the front entrance so that they could sit side by side and get to the pinball machine as quickly as possible when they wanted to play. They sat down together and waited patiently for the server, still holding hands and ignoring their menus along with everyone else, strangers and familiar faces alike.

They both ordered the waffles, with a side of bacon and a tall, cold glass of orange juice. When their food came, they scooted closer and shared their meal, and Rick gave Michonne his last piece of bacon as they played footsie beneath the wooden table and she recalled a few of her many french adventures.

" Are you fluent yet? " Rick asked, knowing that it had been her goal since the sixth grade. He watched her sip her last bit of juice and she nodded enthusiastically as she placed the glass back on the table, smiling to herself at what she about to do. She leaned over and whispered in Rick's ear, her peach body wash still thick with scent on his tanned skin.

" _Une nuit le mois dernier à Paris, je me suis réveillé toute la nuit en pensant à la maison et à toi. Je me suis tellement mouillé tout à coup, et je me suis donné un orgasme en pensant à vous._ " Rick could feel his cheeks burning. He understood only one word amongst the beautiful language tickled into his ear by way of her lips, but it was enough to make his heart race out of control. He swallowed hard and met her gaze.

" I dunno what I do in this boring fucking town without you. I'm so glad you're going to school here , " he murmured, staring into those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers.

" Me too, " she said quietly, batting those long lashes at him. But a sudden scowl appeared. " But my dad isn't... He wanted me to go to art school, in France... like my mom. " Her voice cracked with emotion and Rick felt a pang of upset zap through his heart. He hated when Michonne was upset. If she was unhappy, he was unhappy. Two tears escaped the corners of her eyes and he almost lost it.

" I'm sorry. Hey, hey, it's okay, 'Chonne. I didn't mean to make you cry... Don't cry. You're gonna be an amazing lawyer. I know it. Your mom would be so proud of you. And your dad's gonna be proud of you, you'll see. He'll get over it. " Rick lifted his hand to her cheek slowly and caught a tear with his thumb, wiping it away gently and sweeping one of her braids from her face. Michonne inhaled and kept the other drops of sentiment from spilling, watching as his gaze fell to her syrupy lips. She raised her mouth to his and he kissed her softly, tasting her sweet breakfast and salty tears. He kissed her top lip and then the bottom, pulling back to stare into her eyes and he ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek. " Come on. Dry those tears. It's your birthday. " Michonne scrunched her nose at him.

" Fine, " she whispered. She detached herself from him and picked up her fork, shoving one last nibble of waffle into her mouth and sticking her tongue out at Rick.

He was good at making her feel better.

And she loved him for it.

She leaned over to kiss him again.

The doors of the cafe burst open suddenly and much to Rick's surprise, the reason behind the interruption of peace was his friend Shane, Morgan in tow closely behind him. The four former classmates all met gazes for a lingering moment, Rick's buddies clearly and momentarily confused by the displays of affection between himself and Michonne taking place before their eyes. They finally collected themselves and trudged over to stand in front of their little table.

" Hey, Rick! I knew that was your truck outside, man. What the fuck, " Shane said as he stomped towards them, his dark eyes wide. " Man, your dad came over to my house house screamin' like a maniac. He says you left a note sayin' you slept at my place last night and he knows your lyin' and now he's headed over here and if he sees your truck, you're a dead man. What'd you bring me into it for? Happy Birthday, Michonne. " He huffed as he finished the string of sentences.

" Yeah, happy birthday, Michonne, " Morgan added. He was always so quiet.

" Thanks , " Michonne chuckled, glancing at Rick to see his reaction. The thought of his father being angry usually made him quite nervous but he looked unbothered. He stood and offered his hand to her, pushing past his friends.

" Thanks for tellin' me, guys. Let's go, 'Chonne. I ain't gettin' grounded on your birthday. "

" Wait, wait, man. C'mere, " Shane said. He grabbed Rick by the shoulder and pulled him to the side to mutter into his ear. Michonne turned to Morgan when he spoke to her, asking her about her travels, and with her attention occupied, Rick leaned closer to listen to Shane, the pinball machine singing loudly. " So are y'all together now or somethin'?" Shane asked. " She looks like she wants to bang you til next Tuesday and then take a break and come back for some more. What happened? "

Rick's face burned.

" None-a your business." Shane raised his brows and Rick rolled his eyes. " It ain't- I- I'm not tryin' to rush anythang with her. I wanna do this right. " Shane mocked his stammering before he replied.

" If that's what she wants, it _is_ right. It's her birthday, after all, man. Better make her happy. " He winked.

" Fuck off, " Rick snorted, his cheeks tingling with red heat. Shane shoved something into Rick's back pocket when he turned to leave and his friend slapped him on the back.

" You'll thank me later, man. Just the hell outta here before your dad gets here. " Rick reached for Michonne's hand and they burst through the doors again, running off towards his truck. They climbed in and peeled away from the curb, laughing as they sped off, Prince singing on the radio.

...

Rick knew that his time at the art museum in Atlanta would be a positive experience and a memory he would collect and cherish forever; not because of the beautiful painted pieces, or because of the elaborately crafted sculptures. Michonne was the reason behind the joy he felt as he walked at her side and beheld her face instead of the art before him.

He listened to her few praises and her many critiques of every work, her remarks on lighting and color and style more interesting that anything else and he loved how eloquently she spoke when they discussed topics of the sort.

When they left the museum, they were already hungry again, a problem the two faced often. And so, they had a picnic in her spacious backyard, laying on blankets in the manicured grass. Rick bought Michonne's favorite pizza on the way back home, along with a cupcake and a candle for her to make a wish. She blew out the little flame, gazing at Rick as the smoke swirled, knowing that her wish would come true soon. They spent time staring at the clouds as they lay there stuffed from their lunch. After a nap cuddling in the sun, they swam naked in her pool and kissed beneath the water, laughing and splashing until the sun began to descend and the time of the concert drew closer.

The drive to Atlanta was a short one but they stayed glued to each other's side, thigh to thigh, hand in hand. And when they turned in their tickets and rushed to the stadium, her eyes filled with tears. Her smile did not vanish for hours and Michonne spent the entire span of the concert in his embrace, standing in front of him and swaying to the music the way they had the night before.

But this time, it was to Prince's smooth, catchy lyrics, the instruments loud and wild and perfect in the expanse of stadium, the acoustics and rhythm thumping through them in time with the beat. Rick held her tight and watched her dance, listened to her sing, content to do whatever it took to see her glance over her shoulder and smile at him again, or to turn and peck his lips with a sweet kiss.

He couldn't recall a single moment during the summer better than the ones he was spending with her right then.

They drove back to King County in comfortable silence, holding hands between them against the seat of his truck, listening to the lively countryside as they drove along. Their eyes met often in the darkness and lingered, tension returning, Rick's fingers stroking hers. When they made it back to their favorite tree house spot, Michonne jumped him the very first second she could, longing to satisfy the craving she had for him, longing thank him for keeping his promise.

She'd had the best birthday of her life.

Rick eased back beneath her as she stradled him, trying to steady his breath when their lips and tongues met with messy kisses. But it was so easy to lose himself with her, and he closed his eyes and gave into his desires, aching to please her and give her anything she wanted.

And she made it quite clear that she wanted _him_.

Michonne grinded against his erection and moaned, sucking his tongue and unbuttoning his shirt from her body as he dug into her shorts to feel her warm flesh against his palms. He loved to feel her weight on top of him, pressed against him, her body warm and relaxed, open to him. Everything was moving so quickly but she didn't want any of it to stop and neither did he. Rick kept checking on her like the perfect gentleman, taking his time and treating her tenderly, lightheaded from her kisses.

They undressed each other slowly, hearts racing, breath rushing through their noses and Rick turned them over so that he could be on top. He lifted his gaze and hand to admire her, taking in her curves and peaks and kissing her softly, his fingers in her hair, his lips landing wherever he could reach, the first taste of her nipple on his tongue making him throb and moan and ache. He heard himself growl, and he kissed her harder, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him, pushing himself between her thighs.

" Shit... I don't think we have any..., " he began, but his mind drifted back to his conversation with Shane, and, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he discovered something, his fingers touching two wrapped foiled squares. " Never mind. " Michonne giggled. Nothing escaped her. She had seen his friend place them there earlier on their way out of the café.

Rick kissed her again and took her giggles away, holding her gently, thumbs stroking her skin as he clutched her waist and rolled the condom over his impressive, thick length and lining himself with her entrance. She could feel them trembling together in anticipation and she couldn't tell who was shaking more. Rick swallowed hard and met her gaze timidly. " Y-you good? " he whispered. Michonne nodded, lifting her hands to thread her fingers into his curls and his eyes fell closed, long lashes bowed against his blushing skin. He licked his lips and dipped his head to kiss her, and as their lips met, Rick pushed himself inside her slowly, easing himself inch by inch until he filled her.

She gasped at how full she felt, how complete, and bashfully he began to move, sliding in and out of her slowly, filling her again and again. He buried his face in her neck and sucked at her skin, lost in her arms. All he knew now was pleasing her; getting her to make those musical sounds she made was all that mattered.

" Oh, _Rick_ , " she crooned, the words slipping from her quivering lips as her mouth fell open and he slipped inside her again. He huffed out a warm, breath against her neck and he kissed her there; once, twice, his lips and tongue hot, his hips driving as he filled her. Each time, he pushed deeper and every stroke was better and more comfortable than the last.

With his thrusts no longer hesitant or anxious, he moved with fluid confidence, his enthusiasm making her stomach flutter. _So this is what all the fuss is about_ , she thought, her eyes rolling back in her head before she even realized it was happening. She felt as though she could burst into tears at any moment, the pleasure becoming unbearable. She gasped in reply to another thrust, one so deep, it hit a spot she didn't know she had. Her loud moan of pleasure made Rick stop and she pouted.

" You okay?, " he asked, his voice shaky. He met her eyes and she nodded, sliding her hand down his back and sinking her nails into his skin until he groaned.

" Don't stop, " she demanded, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into his back. He didn't wait a second longer to heed her request, sliding into her again, trembling now and seeking her kiss. Michonne seized his lips and lost herself in his affections, thinking of all the times she had imagined this very act with him.

And it was much better than she had ever pictured.

" I'm not... gonna last much longer... You feel... _so good, Michonne_ , " he groaned, pulling away from their heated kiss simply because he couldn't handle another taste of her without exploding. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her there, slowing his pace and groaning.

" It's okay. Don't stop, " she urged.

" Are you sur-? "

" Yes, " she whispered. " It's okay. Cum. Cum for me. " And at her command, he did, falling apart in her embrace and letting go so powerfully, he thought he might have died.

Upset by his inability to last as long as he had hoped, he rolled them over until she was on top, and he settled back against the blankets in her treehouse bed, glancing at the stars before his stare rested on her face. He pulled out of her and tied the condom off as he discarded it, rolling on another without making her wait. Hesitantly, she began to move, climbing on top of him and straddling his lap, her hips trembling in anticipation. She sank down onto his length slowly and cried out, stunned again by that full feeling, the ache of being stretched. Her eyes rolled closed and she bit down on her bottom lip and started to bounce, moaning loudly, her cries impassioned.

" Ooohh, God. H-harder. " Her moans awakened a part of him neither of them knew, and soon Rick was gripping her ass roughly and thrusting upward, fucking her with purpose. " Oh. Oh no. I think- Ooh, this is... _different_ , " she breathed, working her hips over him, her nails digging into his chest. Rick watched her, staring up in fascination at her silhouette framed in stars, her plump lips parted and glistening and quivering as she moaned and gasped, her body trembling as she grinded against him roughly, her rhythm frantic. He stroked her skin, silk beneath his palms and he could feel her shivering; feel the goosebumps that blossomed on her flesh. " Mmmm. I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna-. "

Neither of them were ready for what would happen next. Michonne saw nothing but stars and blackness, her eyes rolling back in her head, and her body went limp with pleasure. She fell forward, collapsing into his embrace and onto his chest, whimpering feverishly. Her fingers managed to find his curls and she held him tight, seeking his mouth blindly as her hips bucked, her climax making every inch of her body tremor. She couldn't describe what she was feeling even if she tried.

" Ohh, Rick. Oooh, _fffuck_ , " she moaned, her lips against his jawline. He loved the breath and sound of the naughty word on her tongue and teeth and he moved his mouth closer to hers and kissed her hard.

And somehow still, it made the pleasure even better.

Rick stared in awe, still touching her and trying to keep his eyes from falling shut. He'd never felt anything as heavenly as her wrapped around him and coming apart in wet waves that made her shudder. She was overcome with feeling, and she was tightening around him... and she was so damn pretty... he felt the now knowing tug of release and let go again violently the moment her tongue slipped into his mouth.

They lost themselves in each other, feeding off of the others pleasure as they allowed themselves to give into carnality until they lay breathless and shaking in a heated and passionate embrace. Michonne felt drunken and content, her heart warmed by a kiss he planted on her forehead. Rick was sleepy and just as satisfied, realizing that his favorite thing in the world had always been to make her happy.

When they opened their eyes and locked gazes, they started to laugh uncontrollably, overwhelmed at the sensations rushing through their brains and nerves and blood, giggly and high off of each other.

" I take back what I said last night, " Rick whispered, holding her tight and caressing her sweaty, gleaming skin bathed in moonlight.

" Oh? " she murmured sleepily, listening to that strong heartbeat of his again, never wanting their time together to end.

" Yeah, I don't think I love you... I _know_ I do. " He waited for her reply, heard the smile in her voice.

" I know, Rick. I love you too. "

* * *

\- for Libby


	4. Say Yes to Submission

_a prompt based on a request BY ME HAAAA i needed this so bad. ignore me lol, but anyway, please enjoy and drop some thoughts by me if you want. trying to make our sundays enjoyable until we see rick and michonne again. love, nereida_

* * *

Michonne had never known the delicious pleasure of submission until the world ended and she found herself falling in love with Rick Grimes. After all they had been through together, she had always known that he was dominant; that his role as a leader sometimes left him callous and filled with rage.

He often returned home from a laborious day, his complexion red with feeling and the vein in his forehead throbbing as he relayed his grievances. Sweaty and covered in the blood of his enemies, frustrated with heated words on his angry lips, and she began to realize that he needed an outlet...

And she wanted to be one for him...

...

 ** _Three Months Prior To Present Day_**

The front door slammed and she could hear those hurried, heavy-booted footsteps clopping on the wooden flooring below her, then ascending the many steps with purpose. Michonne knew without a doubt in her mind that the love of her life was home and he was extremely upset. She sighed and looked down, meeting Judith's wide eyes as she bounced her little girl in her arms.

" Daddy's home, " she whispered to her, kissing her flaxen curls softly and placing her in her crib. Judith cooed and babbled a little. She tried to say something, reaching out, and Michonne grabbed her little hand and squeezed it gently. " He sounds a little mad, doesn't he? Let's see if I can fix it before Daddy wakes the whole house up with his bad temper. Get some rest, sweetheart. "

She bent and kissed Judith's forehead and raised the crib barrier, securing it before she turned off the light and left the room. Michonne walked lightly down the hall, avoiding the creaks in the floor. She knocked at Carl's door for a final time and found him reading in bed, his gun at his side on the nightstand. She whispered a 'goodnight' and closed the door, hurrying off to the bedroom she shared with the man she loved.

He was pacing furiously when she pushed open their door and saw him, his bowlegged stride a quick shuffle on the carpet. He looked up at her as she entered and his face softened a bit, but his brows remained furrowed in anger.

" Rick? " she started gently, knowing he was tense by the tight movement of his shoulders. He didn't answer. Michonne didn't like to see him like this, and was becoming a regular occurrence. " What's wrong? " she asked, searching his blue eyes and stepping closer. He always fell victim to her concerned stare, forever wanting to pour his heart out to her.

" Nobody fuckin' listens to me! " he said, all of his vexation squeezed into the first sentence. " It's drivin' me crazy. I'm sick of this shit. " He raked his fingers through his hair, disheveling his curls and huffing out a labored breath. " Dwight hasn't been back in days. I don't know what the hell is going on. If he lied, so help me, I'll kill the fucker myself." Michonne blinked. He had such a dirty mouth when he was pissed off. Her cheeks warmed.

She squeezed her thighs together and shook her head to herself, listening to Rick continue. " I haven't seen Carl all day. I asked him to go with Enid to check on the conditions at the ammo manufacturin' facility and Aaron says he was here. All day. Doin' absolutely nothing. He knew I was relying on him, Michonne. Every one else was busy today; I needed him. And Rosita won't fucking listen to me either. Her rigging up those bombs here, where we live?! It's dangerous. I know I asked her to look into it little more but is she outta her mind? I asked her to find another place to do it, but has she done it yet? No. Of course not. Have you talked to her? "

He didn't wait for a reply, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull off his dark, worn cowboy boots. He sucked his teeth. " Shit. I forgot. She's pissed. She told me you heard Negan radio in something about Eugene. She thinks we need to get him out of the Sanctuary. She's not convinced that he's turned against us, but we can't spare the ammo or the lives for him right now, takin' into account our recent loses and all and she just doesn't fucking get it. "

Michonne kept offering her listening ear, knowing that he needed to vent and wanting to be there for him. She pressed her back against the wall and waited for him to continue. " And I just saw Tara. She's real worried about Heath. Keeps asking for a search group and it's the same damn thing. We can't risk it and either everyone wants to defy me and argue with my decisions or they go about doin' whatever they fucking want anyway, even if it puts us on our backs and leave us vulnerable. "

He took a deep breath and yanked his watch off his wrist, rubbing the worn places where it dug into his skin. He unholstered his Python and set it down on the nightstand. " I didn't mean to start ramblin', hun. I just-. "

" I don't like it when you're like this, " she whispered. Rick's eyes glimmered and the wrinkles round them softened as he relaxed his face. His gaze settled on her features and he exhaled, realizing how much she'd been on his mind throughout the day.

" I'm sorry, " he apologized, worried his outburst had hurt her somehow. "I didn't mean to upset you." Michonne shook her head and stepped closer. His eyes flickered to her choice of clothing; a tight red tank top and black shorts, her curves hugged by soft fabrics. He licked his lips.

" No, I meant that... I don't want you to be angry like this anymore. You come home like this so frequently. And you lose so much sleep. It's bad for you , " she said. Rick smirked, eyeing her as she inched closer, her fingers finding their way into his curls before she lowered herself into his lap.

" Well, I'm not so sure I can avoid it, " he mumbled, melting at the contact.

" But maybe there's a way I could help... " she whispered. He kissed her shoulder and ran a hand up her back, sneaking his touch under her top and stroking the dip in her spine as he lifted his gaze to hers, expression inquiring.

" How so? " he asked.

Michonne bit her lip. She had been hoping for an introduction into a conversation like this for quite some time. Rick saw her big brown eyes light up and he was intrigued.

" Remember all those books you found in that library? The ones you brought back in the old trunk for me to read while I was recovering? " He raised a brow and his eyes narrowed.

" Yeah. Had your nose buried real deep in one or two of them about a month ago... Couldn't get much of your attention sometimes, " he murmured. Michonne giggled and her cheeks tingled with warmth. He had noticed.

" Well... I read about some stuff... " she started. Rick laughed, his wrinkles reappearing. She loved that laugh, noting she had already coaxed one from him minutes after his angry release of words.

" What kinda stuff? " Michonne stood swiftly and rushed to her drawer to retrieve the books. She grabbed both of them and ran her hand over one of the smooth black covers, turning to face him and holding them out for him to take. His eyes dropped and he read the golden font, smiling slowly when he did and Michonne watched his cheeks and neck turn bright red as he took them from her. " _The ABCs of BDSM_ , " he read aloud, eyeing one and then the other. " _The Secret Submissive Within._ " And she liked to hear the drawl on his thick tongue as he read the titles.

" They're really good, " she whispered. " I'm so curious. "

Rick felt his heart propel into a fluttering beat and suddenly, his loins were literally aching for her. _God, this woman is perfect,_ he mused. _Does she read my mind?_

He had thought about things like this before, even dreamt of her in such a way, but Christ, as if he would ever have the courage to ask. He never knew how to bring it up; had never even asked if she would be open to it. And though he had noticed her submissive side countless before, he never thought she would consider any of this. He looked up and searched her eyes, immediately feeling their natural, understanding gaze connect and mingle silently for a while. " You'd do this? For me? " Rick asked. Michonne smiled.

" For us. But yes, especially for you. I think you need it. I think it'd be good for you. I read about how much it relieves stress... how closely bonded the couples are who practice it together... Every night you come home, you say no one ever listens to you. That no one does what you want... So _I_ will. I'll be the one. I'll do anything you want. Everything. You spend so much of your time making me happy, trying to make everyone else happy. "

Rick's heartbeat accelerated into a frenzied pace, his blush deepening, spreading, his eyes hooded with lust as he began to imagine all the possibilities; the delicious opportunity of becoming her dominant and seeing her submit herself to him completely.

For the thousandth time in only a few months, he told himself how lucky he was, asked himself how it was even possible with the world around him in complete disarray.

" But I don't... I don't want to hurt you or anythang, " he began, his hesitation not quite as convincing as he thought it would be. Michonne smirked.

" It's not like we haven't done things like this before, Rick. The handcuffs. The spanking... The biting... " Rick moaned, the memories swarming him. She was right. And of course she was. " We even talked about role-playing once, remember? Tried it a little. And we talked about..." She bent and whispered her next word in his ear. " ...Anal. "

His heart nearly stopped and he squeezed her ass, her plump cheek filling his hand, a groan trapping itself in his throat. He blushed, realizing he had never dreamed of doing things so deliciously vulgar as the fantasies they talked of rarely and were about to explore moreover. Not until he met Michonne.

She moved to sit in his lap again, her fingers tangling in his curls and he felt all of his blood rush from his already scattered brain down to his twitching cock, and he stiffened so fiercely that he could feel his heartbeat in his erection. His eyes fluttered closed.

Leaning forward again, Michonne spoke in his ear once more. " I know it might sound a little strange but... I _like_ it when you hurt me. I love your aggression when we make love. And I want more of it." His breath whistled through his nose and she watched the blood pump and his heart thump at the warm pulse point on his flushed neck, felt his dick, hot and stony against her ass. " I'm safe with you, Rick. I trust you. I want to try this... And I know you want it too. We need it. "

" I don't... know what to say, " he stuttered, and it was hardly the truth. He just couldn't find the right words to speak.

" Say yes, " she murmured.

" Yes, " he said a second later, and their lips met furiously and he was lost. " W-we'll practice, right? " he said after kissing her for what felt like an hour. Time stood still when this woman pressed her lips to his. The daydreams flooded him with thoughts of what was to come and he drowned in the lust swarming him, woozy from her kiss. " And... you'll let me read those books so I can learn what I need to know? "

" Yes, " she replied, her tone hushed and sweet on her tongue when she slipped it into his mouth. She smiled against his lips. " Or rather: ' _Yes, sir.'_ " A low groan fled him unexpectedly.

He liked the sound of that... Maybe a little too much...

Rick pressed himself against her, hearing the faintest moan deep within her.

" I'm sorry I came in here rambling on about everything. I didn't even say hello. I missed you," he whispered. Michonne massaged his curls and scalp until his eyes fell closed.

" I missed you too. And you don't have to apologize for anything, Rick. We'll deal with Dwight when we see him again. And we can talk to Carl and Tara and Rosita tomorrow morning, okay? " Rick's hands ran winding paths down her smooth skin and he nodded and brought his lips to hers again, kissing her passionately.

" So you think you can handle it? " he asked out of curiosity, his mind racing, excitement clear in his bright sky eyes when he opened them again. Michonne smiled.

" Oh, I know I can, " she retorted. Rick smirked and turned her over so quickly, she hardly noticed until she was on her back in their bed and he was between her thighs, his lips and teeth on her neck, and she gasped loudly, his erection grinding against her clit roughly.

" We'll see about that, " he growled.

...

 _ **Two Months Prior To Present Day**_

After weeks of reading and planning and educating themselves, Rick and Michonne finally had their plan. They discussed their rules and fantasies and limitations, checking off the undesirable things and making compromises. The couple found their needs almost instantly, their excitement urging them on.

Through the mild danger, they searched in nearby cities for sex shops and lingerie stores with toys, giggling as they broke in and stole whatever sparked their curiosity and set their imaginations loose in an endless storm. They hid their treasures in a little wooden box in their room and retrieved it only when necessary. Along their everyday trips, they often spotted the perfect piece of craftsmanship and together they would disassemble furniture for planks of wood to fashion into their own bondage pieces.

Michonne exhaled and wiped her forehead, turning to peer behind her. Their playroom was almost complete. They'd found an abandoned suburban style house only five miles from home, clearing it weeks before in anticipation and making their dream blueprint. Their secret project bonded them even more and they spent several afternoons there readying it, sneaking off to add touches. They decided and promised that for every trip they made for this adventure, they would find something useful for their home, for Alexandria, or for their children.

She glanced around the white room, wishing she could paint it a deep, blood red. But she loved the king bed and silky linens and her hand made bondage bar above the headboard, complete with shackles that winked at her, hinting her of things to come. She tugged at the chains that hung from the roof by the bedside, fondling the smooth bondage cuffs halfway down their length. He had hidden a spreader bar, or two, or more, under the bed.

Her heart pounded violently and a shuffling, fluttering swarm of butterflies she knew well nestled in her stomach.

Knowing that they were about to explore this new world of sensuality thrilled her. She felt naughty for even suggesting it to him in the first place...

But he had lapped it up from her palm so easily. He wanted it just as badly as she did.

Rick stood across the room, shirtless and sweaty, stretching up onto the toes on his boots as he hammered a long nail into the wall, securing the wooden limbs. And he would attach the soft bondage cuffs to them, no doubt. Curiosity warmed and stirred her loins.

He noticed her watching and smiled at her, happy to see those apple cheeks appear when she smiled back.

" This is different from the ones I've seen pictures of, " she murmured, running her finger over the wood he had sanded and painted into smooth perfection. He'd done a different design than the standard St. Andrew's cross, making it his own. The base remained the same, the ankle straps shoulder width apart, the top half symmetrical to the bottom. And instead of having her hands stretched out wide above her, they could be clasped wrist to wrist and directly over her head, on the horizontal bar he'd added, along with a thick leather bondage belt at the center. His creation looked far more comfortable.

" I wanted to make sure I gave you something a little more... unique. Just for you, y'know?... " he murmured and she wanted to punch him in the arm for somehow turning every moment into something sweet. " So yeah, this is different but... so are we. And this is good. " Michonne nodded and stepped closer, their lips meeting naturally and it felt as though they needed each other to breathe. He pulled away, his skin flushed rosy, mischief in his eyes. " Try it out with me. " The tone of his voice had changed: demanding, authoritative. Her cheeks warmed as she pulled her gaze from his face to his crafted bondage furniture.

" Riiick, " she said, feeling uneasy and his smile was handsome; hopeful. " We should get back soon. It's been an hour or two already. " By the time She had finished her sentence, he had already silently convinced her with those sexy, persuasive blue eyes. She couldn't resist him. In the back of her mind she was already thinking about being bound to it and feeling his tongue on her skin. " Okay... just a little bit, alright? "

" Okay, " he whispered, grin widening.

" Just talk me through it. I'm... a little nervous. " Rick cupped her chin and kissed her softly.

" Why, hun?, " he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, beckoning her to stand up against the cross. Michonne blinked, shimmying out of her purple tank top and unbuttoning her favorite blue jeans. Rick helped her slide the tight fabric down her legs and she continued to strip until she was bare, reaching around her back and unhooking her bra to let it fall at her feet. " Remember, my little sub has to be honest with me. I wanna help you in any way I can, baby. " His voice was always a comfort to her, even when his tone was demanding. " Tell me why you're nervous. " Michonne sighed and pressed her back against the cool wood.

" I don't... like to feel so helpless. You know that. " Rick nodded and ran his hand over her hair and her eyes fluttered from his affection.

" I know, sweetheart, I understand... but a part of you likes it too. I know. I've seen just how helpless you can be with me. Only a couple times... but it's so hard for you to let me take over. " He smiled. " Always fightin' to be on top. It'll take a little time. And patience. And you know that you can trust me. You can tell me whatever is bothering you and I'll fix it. That's my duty, baby, first and foremost is to make you comfortable and to make you feel good. Ima keep my revolver right here on my hip. " He patted his waist over the dark, faded denim of his jeans. " And the rifles' right here too. And your sword and pistol too. You don't have a thang to be afraid of. You say your safeword, anything happens and I'll stop and take care of you. "

And of course he was right. His craving to please her left her so wet that she was now uncomfortable from it, thighs sticky with arousal. She wanted to be devoured by that sweet mouth of his. Her nipples perked as she nodded and she tugged her panties down until they slid down her legs and settled around her thin, pretty ankles. Rick could feel all of his blood rushing to the right places, and Michonne watched the color spread across his skin, his excitement growing as he studied her. He knew her body was tingling in anticipation just as much as his own.

" Okay. I'll try it out, _sir_. Just for you. " Rick smiled slowly; let her words sink in. He eased her back as close to the cross as he could, directing her to raise her arms above her head so that he could bind her wrists.

" Tell me if I make you uncomfortable, alright? " She stared up as he bound her, the comfort of warm, secure wrists making her feel safer than she had expected. Rick knelt and did the same for her ankles, securing her in with strong velcro straps that refused to budge. And just like that, he was right; the helplessness was turning her on. Because she was with _him._

Rick trailed his hand up her side, grazing her ribs, fastening the buckles of the thin leather bondage belt around her waist. It had been one of the hardest items to find. " Answer me, darlin'. Tell me if I make you uncomfortable, if anythang hurts, okay? " She nodded.

" Yes, sir. Okay, " she whispered. Already she wanted him, watching his eyes haze with lust.

" Good... Good, " he murmured, flicking her nipple and his hand found her long, smooth neck. She stiffened as he slowly closed his hand around her throat, but he applied no pressure, and Michonne relaxed, feeling the heat of his touch seep into her skin, her pulse, her blood, and the warmth spread over her body, comforting her. She let out a wobbly sigh, her pussy heavy with ache.

A part of her didn't understand why it was so arousing to be so utterly helpless. But she noticed that each wave of her delicious anticipation was mirrored by him with a reaction, and the thought of her desire fueling his, the thought of her pleasure being completely in his hands turned her on like nothing else.

Rick's lips found her ear, and he closed his mouth over her there and sucked the lobe, nibbling it with his teeth before he moved away. He felt her pulse calm. His thumb stroked her skin, hand tightening just a fraction, and he watched Michonne welcome it, her eyes lighting, hooded with desirous surrender.

Seeking her lips he kissed her softly and she kissed him back, curling her tongue against his only when offered his own first. He pulled away and met her gaze, eyes a blue of deeper seas than she was accustomed to. Watching his pupils dilate excited her and made her flutter in anticipation.

" You like this, " he marveled in a hushed voice, sucking her shoulder. She shivered a bit and moaned.

" Yes. Mmm. " Every touch made her pussy ache even more. She wasn't sure how it was possible.

" I saw your submissive nature the first day we met, " he whispered, inhaling her intoxicating arousal, already dewy at the glistening apex of her thighs. His fingers grazed her there and she gasped softly, squirming as much as she could, or rather, as much as allowed, her wrists and ankles tightly secured in her sewn bondage cuffs. " _So_ stubborn. _So_ defiant. But the way your eyes cloud always gives you away. " Michonne met his gaze and batted her eyelashes at him.

 _Clever man_ , she thought. _How does he know me so well?_

" And when you surrendered to me, your first instinct was to please me. God, that look in your eyes... Nothing has ever made me feel that way before. And it took so long after we met for me to see it but I see it so clearly now. How much you want to be a part of me. How much you want to please me and give yourself to me, because I think you like it. It gets you what you want. And I know how much you long to put your trust in me completely, in every way. You've always thought it was a fantasy; to find someone who could handle you. To find someone you can give all of your pleasure to. "

Sharing her fantasies with him wasn't as difficult as she thought it would have been, and she didn't regret opening up, but feeling so raw and stripped of her guard was such a strange feeling... and a quite exhilarating one. Rick knew her inside and out. And still he wanted more. As though he would never tire of her. Her nipples hardened into little diamonds and she clenched her fists, her naked body warming as her blood began to pump wildly.

Rick took a deep breath and kissed her thigh, feeling her shudder beneath his lips. " You want that, right, baby? " Michonne waited, tensing in anticipation.

" Yes, sir, " she murmured. His cock stiffened and he let out a sigh.

" Mmm, I love it when you call me that. I love to hear you say it. " He stood, lifting his lips to her peaked nipples. He blew at one softly and she tensed up again, groaning a moment later when he flattened his tongue over one and lapped slowly. The sensation shot directly between her thighs and when he nibbled at the hardened bud, she jolted. " You're so sweet for doing this for me. So sensitive. So beautiful, " he whispered, biting a little harder. " My sweet Michonne. All mine too, I can't believe it. I'm so glad I get to talk to you while we do this. I wanna be a good dom for you baby... I can't wait to be inside you. "

Hearing how happy he was made her the pits of her belly coil and burn. She liked it when he was happy. That ridiculously handsome smile of his. She'd let him do anything to her, just to feel him thrusting deep into her pussy and spilling himself inside her, and the thought shook her to the core. " Are you uncomfortable in any way, sweetheart? " he said, kissing her neck.

" N-no, sir, " she whispered, calling him the name again just because he liked it and it was the truth. When they learned of the contraption together, it seemed a little forbiding, but with Rick's changes, she was beginning to like being bound to it just for him. It hurt her in no way, and though she felt exposed, she was at ease knowing that her physical limitations would be the least of her worries.

" Do you know why I'm doing this to you? Binding you like this? " Her heart leapt eagerly.

" N-no, " she stammered, failing to conceal her animation. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" Look at me. I want to see those big, pretty eyes of yours. " Michonne blinked and opened them, lashes heavy with lust. " That's it. Good girl... " She moaned. " I'm binding you because we're going to try edging. You read about that with me right? It's a power thing. I want you to feel what it's like to let me control your orgasm. What it's like to rely on me for it, to hold back even when you want it. I want you to learn restraint, to give your pleasure to me when I deem it... This is what you wanted right? " She was shivering. All she could think about was him. He cupped her chin and stared into her dark brown orbs. " Do you understand? "

" Yes, sir, " she said, lips trembling.

" Are you ready, baby? "

" Yes, sir. "

" Tell me you need me. " She clenched at his words, daydreaming about his thick fingers and patient tongue inside her and out, all over her tingling skin.

" I do, " she heard herself admit. " I need you, Rick. Please. " He smiled.

" Good girl, " he murmured and he sank his teeth into her neck gently, his fingers finding her clit and encircling it with a leisure finger. She inhaled sharply and melted at the sudden contact, hips bucking towards his teasing touch. Rick sucked at her shoulder and rubbed her a little harder, her little bundle of sensitive cells knotting and shuddering against his fingertip. He slowed his pace and she whimpered, failing miserably to squirm.

When she felt herself winding down, he started again, caressing her clit with purpose, sliding his tongue into her waiting mouth. Michonne parted her lips over his and kissed him hungrily, only to have him pull away. " Greedy girl, " he whispered. And she mewled in defeat. " Shh. " He increased his pace, sending her spiraling into a frenzy, her breaths ragged and rushed, and when he sensed her climax, he eased back, teasing her with feathery strokes and then pulling away to only kiss at her neck.

Rick waited for her to beg, just what he wanted to hear, but the words did not come.

His touch was unrelenting, bringing her close to the brink twice more. Michonne was livid and out of her mind with dizzying exhilaration, wondering when he would allow her to cum. She bit her lip and held her tongue, wanting to scream curses, her thighs coated with her juices and quaking. She was overwhelmed, drowning in sensation. And with no way to stop it, all she could do was let it all pour into her.

" Let it out, sweetheart. Let me hear you, " he said, slowly down.

" No- I... Please. Sir. Ohh. " He took his hand away and she nearly sobbed.

" Tell me. Give me your honesty. " She pouted, felt tears coming.

" I can't take it! " she exclaimed, letting go of her frustrations.

" Are you using your safeword? "

" No, sir. " There was no way on earth she wanted this to end.

" Have I hurt you in some way? " he asked.

" N-no, sir, " she said drunkenly, confused by his question.

" Then endure it. For me. Submit to me. Just breathe. Relax. Let go of your need to be in charge, Michonne. Give me control over your pleasure, baby, you want this. I know you do. "

 _I do,_ she breathed inwardly. She had shared the depths of her soul with him. He began again, taking her to the edge once more, waiting until she had long stopped her defiant squirming of the hips before he sank to his knees in front of her to reward her.

" You're learning, darlin'. That's it, " and he wrapped his lips around her clit. She stiffened and cried out, shuddering when he sucked at her nub and released it repeatedly, taking her to her breaking point only to hold back until she relaxed.

He stared up at her in awe, seeing the impassioned tears in her eyes. She was so beautiful when she cried. And now instead unleashing her sparkling teardrop emotion through grief and frustration throughout their everyday life, she was crying because the pleasure was so good she was certain that it was all too much, too good.

But nothing was too good for her.

He was so glad he could give her a healthier release. He'd do anything to satisfy her completely. " _Yes_ , " he whispered, her clit hard and shuddering under his tongue. He kept gazing up at her stunning face; her eyes closed, lips parted, her body immobile in surrender, and the sight set him off like nothing else. He ran slow, measured licks over her, building her up slowly with no intention of depriving her any longer. As a submissive, she was to please him and she had done so tenfold.

Her surrender was clear in the begging moans that fled her lips in quiet pleas, and she appeared in a trance, her state pleasing to him in a way he never imagined. He slid a finger inside her, and then another, and he watched her tears fall, felt her walls clenching as he stroked her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was and his heart swelled. She was close. All because of him. He flushed with pride. " Come, baby, " he said in a deep, husky drawl, curling his fingers and finding one of her favorite sensitive places. "Come for me. "

And she let go of everything, stunned that the simple words on his lips in that low southern twang got her off. " _Yes,_ baby. That's it. " Her pussy clamped around his fingers and she covered him in her cream, the remainder dripping onto his waiting tongue. Her sweet, tangy juices made his blood boil with desire and his cock jerked anxiously.

The result of her submission was even better than he anticipated, everything he had craved and more. He wondered how it was possible to be even more in love with her than he had been before.

He unfastened her ankle bindings, standing and doing the same with her wrists and Michonne collapsed into his embrace, still recovering from her state of bliss as she secured her legs around his waist. " You did so well, baby, " Rick praised, yanking his jeans down until they pooled around his ankles. His revolver settled there with a clatter on the wood flooring. He could feel her trembling. " Wrap your arms around my neck. "

Her eyes clouded, she followed his instruction as he pressed her back against the wall and lined this hot, swollen tip against her fluttering entrance. " You good? " he asked.

" Good as ever, Mr. Grimes, " she breathed, flushed with the afterglow of her climax and smiling at him slowly.

" Now I'm going to fuck you til you scream. And don't you come until I tell you to or I'll spank that perfect round ass... " He palmed the very ass he spoke of and secured her in his arms, ensuring her weight was comfortable. He met her gaze. " Take my cock, baby. Take all of me, " he demanded, his blue eyes hooded and dark in the shadow of his lashes. And just like that, his words had her aching again. Michonne sank down onto his searing length with no hesitation and tipped her head back in ecstasy. " Kiss me, " he ordered.

Only one thing was on their minds as their lips met sloppily, the exact same notion: this was going to be a little too much fun.

...

 ** _One Month Prior to Present Day_**

They didn't have time for this.

Rick and Michonne snuck away late in the night when sleep would not welcome them and arousal did. Rick whispered in her ear that he had a surprise for her, and she thought of the blood on his hands when he had returned home before his shower.

If there was one thing that caused the most perplexing clenching of the pussy, it was the sight of her bearded, sweaty man returning home with splashes of ruby blood on his tanned skin and a grin of victory on his pink lips. She peppered those very lips with feverish kisses until they were swollen from her affections and the lovers drove the van to their naughty hideaway and escaped inside, setting the candlelit atmosphere as quickly as they were able.

Michonne needed the release more than anything after a long, strenuous day and Rick was high off of his thrills and excitement to see her, his wish to grant her the pleasure of his newest type of little gifts, only temporarily exchanging food and snacks for naughty goodies to give her instead.

" Do you like it, my love? " The reserve in his baritone surprised her. Michonne swayed, her lids heavy. How was she to answer? Wasn't it clear enough already?

She stood in the middle of their new playroom, spread eagle, her wetness trickling down her thighs, her wrists bound and above her head, her bondage cuffs attached to the set of chains hanging from the ceiling at the bedside. She struggled against the cuffs but nothing gave, and her helplessness only added to the weight coiling warm and deep in her stomach. She blinked behind her silky blindfold and swallowed hard, listening to him circle her on the carpet. Her cowboy was still in his boots. It was so quiet, and all she heard was the patterns of their breathing mingling into a sensual rhythm.

She couldn't believe how much she liked this. Should they even being doing it? Stealing away for an hour or two once a week was so much fun and so good for them, it had to be right. And if it was wrong, she didn't care.

" Your answer. Don't be rude. "

A swat of the leather paddle on her left ass cheek and she cried out from the sting, the pain dulling as the vibrating egg he had put inside her rocked up and down in her pussy, sliding up and down from the movement of the assault." Oww, " she whined. " Yes, sir. I do." She moaned and bit down on her lip and squirmed.

" Do you like all the toys I found for you, baby? I looked for a long time... Killed some Saviors again just to get the batteries for all your little goodies. I hope you can appreciate that. " She purred and closed her eyes, the vibrations pulsing through her. She reminisced about killing those other two ridiculous, golf-playing Saviors in the forest during their little honeymoon.

And then they fucked in the back of the van, and Michonne conjured up those memories of his dick sliding in and out of her, of her knees grazing her shoulders as she pushed him deeper and he bared his teeth and nibbled her bottom lip so hard it had hurt for days. And every time she felt the pain, she'd thought of him.

The recollection of their salacious escapades nearly sent her spiraling into the abyss of release. She had been on the edge for so long she had lost track of time. Rick was getting too good at this but she was in far too deep to turn back.

" Yes, sir. I l-love them. " Rick smirked, scratching his evergrowing beard.

" I can tell, " he whispered. He watched her knees shake, her pretty little toes curling and unfurling repeatedly. He was already hard in his jeans, aching against the back of the zipper, her struggle fueling his lust. Michonne huffed out a breath, and then another, her lips quivering. " Do you have something to say? It's okay. Speak, love. " She inhaled and tried to collect herself, to find words and construct them into meaningful sentences.

" I need... to come, sir. I can't... hold on anymore. " She thought she would hate this, asking and begging. But there was something about it all that she liked. And she couldn't get over how much she loved the happiness it gave him. And in the end, no matter who was dominant or submissive, they both ended up being thoroughly satisfied and even deeper in love.

Her confession made Rick wonder how she was coming along in her progress. They practiced and read their books whenever they could. He'd even found another, reading up on how to become the perfect dom for her, studying when he couldn't sleep after they had made love and he watched her slip into dreamy, death-like slumber.

But in their first few sessions of serious practice, after the easy challenges, she had giggled and wouldn't take him seriously.

And now he had her asking to climax. However still, Rick tisked, scolding her quietly. He was really starting to like this; having her at his mercy, and with her enthusiastic consent. She looked so breathtaking when she was vulnerable, her guard down and her need clear. At home, and away from their playplace, she could do as she pleased, whenever she pleased. Michonne was his queen. But in their room, she was at his bidding. And he knew she loved it.

Rick frowned a bit, remembering her statement. He thought they had been over this before. He made sure his next sentence was stern. Perhaps she wasn't learning as quickly as he thought she would.

" I'm pleased you asked for my permission... But we've talked about this before, missy. "

 _Missy?_

Oh, she was in trouble.

" My intention isn't to deprive you. I know how much you can handle. We've been practicing. I want you to last longer, to hold out. You've heard of tantric. I want to take you higher than you've been, baby. But I'm asking you to put your trust in me. You told me that you trust me, right? "

" Y-yes, sir. "

" So, don't you trust me to please you?"

" Yes. Yes, Rick. "

" And you know that you've wanted this for quite some time. To give yourself to me. To fulfill your fantasies. To allow your submissive nature to blossom and flower for me... And you said you were here to please me. Isn't that right? " The speed of the vibrating increased and she moaned loudly.

" Yes, sir. " She whined, her eyes rolling back, and she stomped her foot, half in tantrum, half in a weak attempt at some semblance of relief from the torture. In all truth, it was the only movement she could make.

" Is my pretty lil' sub throwing a tantrum in front of me? " Rick asked, amused by the sway in her trembling hips.

" N-no, sir. " She whimpered a little and tried to collect herself. The egg slid down her walls and grazed her g-spot, and her pussy clenched, her kegels working exactly as intended, taking the vibrating toy deeper inside her. She felt Rick's strong hands on her waist and his touch made her burn further, the flame in her long past kindled and now ablaze. She was on the precipice of spilling tears. " You're right, Rick. I want to please you. How can I please you, sir? " she began weakly, dying to be filled by his veiny length. He loved to hear his name from her mouth. Her lips parted and Rick felt his cock twitch and his balls ache. Maybe she was learning. " With my pussy? My mouth...? " His breath hitched. " My ass? "

" Sweetheart, you're pleasing me right now. Right this minute. " He trailed a hand down her stomach to her soft mound, feeling her shiver against him. His fingers parted her delicate folds and she tensed, growing wetter as he began to roll his thumb over her swollen, slippery nub.

Her mouth fell open and she started to squirm, the egg bobbing up and down relentlessly in her pussy. Rick kissed her neck faintly, tenderly and though she hardly felt his lips there, she moaned, head falling back between her shoulders. " Seeing you like this. Beautiful and begging. Offering yourself to me... Seeing how much you love it even when you won't admit it... You _are_ pleasing me. " He stopped massaging her clit and took his fingers away and Michonne pouted and found herself nearly sobbing, on the verge of stomping her foot again.

She opened her eyes, forgetting she was still blindfolded, and she glared at him from behind the silk, ensuring that her face was in a scowl if he could see any of it.

He could.

" If I'm pleasing you then why are you being so _fucking mean?_ " Michonne heard herself say, unable to control her frustration. A moment later she was pouting again, her pussy quite literally throbbing, quaking around the vibrating egg. She waited for him to speak, for she knew what was coming.

" You're being disrespectful, Michonne."

 _Fuck, he said my name. I'm in trouble,_ she thought.

" You're not letting go. I have to push you past your inhibitions. Just a little past your comfort zone. You don't have to be afraid of being helpless. You agreed to this," he continued. " To learn how to submit to me. To give yourself to me. Everything. Even the control over when you climax; do you remember? You wanted this, isn't that right? " She sobbed a little more and Rick noticed she had started a steady rotation of friction, her hips circling, seeking relief.

Perhaps, it _would_ be hard to train her. She had been so confident in the beginning about being able to accept losing control and giving into him completely, but her stubborn side was blocking the inner submissive she was so sure she had buried inside her. He has given her a little more freedom this time; no spreader bar, her feet bare and able to move freely. He wondered if she would try to use it to her advantage. He ran his hand down her sleek back and squeezed her ass, spreading her roughly and slapping the cheek. She cried out and whimpered again when he spread her again, the egg sliding down once more, pussy clenching around it.

Rick decided that getting her to submit would be harder than he expected.

Oh, but he loved a challenge.

" Yes, sir. I- I did. I promised, " she mewled. " I'm trying. " Rick began to circle her again, admiring her.

Damn, he liked this; a lot. Much more than he suspected.

Michonne was always in control of herself. Breaking down those walls she had built up, stripping her to the core of her soul, at her most vulnerable; it drove him wild. He inhaled. He could smell her arousal, heady and intoxicating on the air. He could almost taste her.

" Well, you're not trying hard enough. You will come when I say the time is right. That's how we learn. And you'll be punished for breaking a rule. And to think I was about to slip my fingers inside you and tickle your clit with my tongue. All on account of your stubbornness. That's a shame, baby. I was really looking forward to it. " She whined. Hearing his discontent left her melancholy.

" No, sir, please! "

" Oh, yes, baby. You agreed to punishment as well. " Michonne let the dam of tears break and they soaked her blindfold, her lip pouted as she whimpered. She'd had enough. Punishment meant the most deliciously painful and cruel things; things she knew she could not handle. She wouldn't last. She was certain.

Defiant as ever, she allowed the egg to slide down her pussy again and she clenched herself around it, letting herself imagine how fucking good it would feel for him to slide his thick cock into her from behind and fuck her mercilessly, his teeth sinking into her skin. Her legs gave and so did she, hanging by her wrists from her bondage cuffs and coming undone, her walls tightening viciously around her new favorite toy as she climaxed.

Michonne's mouth fell open and she cried out in ecstasy, her knees shaking, her head falling back as she crooned. She wet herself with her own cum until it dripped down her thighs and she drooped there, spent and trying to stand, her bindings never giving and holding all her weight, the egg still vibrating and sending aftershocks through her in little tremors. She asked herself why she hadn't listened to him. And now she wouldn't get what she wanted and needed and neither would he.

Rick couldn't believe his eyes.

He knew her well; she'd done this on purpose. He saw it in her body language as he watched her react to his last reply.

" Did you just deliberately disobey me, princess?" he asked, stunned that the aspect of punishing her was arousing him. He was so desperate to see her give in to him fully, to see the possibilities of her full potential as a submissive.

 _Princess?_ she thought. Though the name was endearing and gentle, she was a little scared now. That name meant sweet, agonizingly, blissful suffering and arousing spankings for being bratty.

" Yeah, " she whimpered, " So? " She felt his hands around her wrists, releasing her from her soft cuffs, and her arms fell around his neck. She clutched him helplessly, legs still shaky. He guided her away and though she couldn't see him, she knew what was coming. Michonne landed square in his lap, falling down onto his thighs, her bare ass exposed.

" Oh, and now you're showing attitude. What's gotten into you? What am I going to do with you? " he mused aloud. " You don't even realize how much trouble you're in. " Michonne started to breathe heavily in faint whimpers, the egg still vibrating inside her, exciting her again already. " Do you know why you're going to be punished twice? "

" Twice? " she squeaked out, swallowing hard thereafter.

" Oh yeah. Now tell me why."

" B-because I... Because sir said I was disrespectful to him."

" Sir didn't just say so; it happened. And what else?" he added, running his palm over her plump, full cheeks. Goosebumps formed and spread across her skin and she trembled atop his lap.

" And because I came without sirs permission. "

" That's exactly right. Now... I'm going to take that little vibrator out and I'm going to spank you ten times and send you off to think about the first rule you broke, do you understand? Out of all things I don't think I deserve such disrespect, baby. I didn't hurt you. And when you return, we'll discuss your other punishment. Is that clear?"

" Y-yes, sir, " she breathed. She felt bad for namecalling, wishing a plea would suffice but she remembered the rules she had agreed to as his submissive. And Michonne forced herself to take the punishment, knowing that she was curious and aroused by the mystery of what else he would do to her. He slid his finger inside her soaked pussy and pulled the little toy out, feeling her tighten, hearing her whimper some more.

" Count, naughty girl, " he said a moment later. His hand came down hard on her ass and she nearly cried out, the sting sharp exciting her. Her eyes widened.

" One, sir," she said, biting her tongue, and he knew she was holding back her need to cry out.

" Let me hear you, baby. If you're upset, let it out. Don't hold back. But you earned this punishment, little lady. This is not for pleasure. And if you lose count, I'll start again and add more. " His flattened hand smacked her ass again.

" Two, sir, " she whimpered, nibbling her lip. He caressed her stinging cheeks and came down just a little harder; at last hard enough to produce a yelp. " Three, sir! " Another. "Oooh, four! Please, sir!" Rick smirked and gave her another swat, and this time her gasp held a hint of something more. " Five!, " she cried, and her nails sank into his thigh.

" You like this, " Rick said, watching her folds glisten. " You're not supposed to like this. " He swatted harder.

" Six, mmm, " she purred. He should have known her pain tolerance was much higher. He swatted her again. " Seven. "

" Do you feel that? Are you going to that place inside your mind that relaxed you, baby? " Her eyes fluttered open.

" Yes, sir. How did you know? "

" I read about it. It's called a subspace, baby. It's dreamlike, like your happy place. It comforts you. And you're not supposed to be there. I want you there as much as possible but it blocks out pain and you are supposed to be receiving punishment. " Another series of slaps and she counted: _eight, nine!, ten!_ and the last three hurt so fiercely that tears stung her eyes. " You're likin' these spankings a little too much."

" Thank you sir, " she sniffed, for she had to say it.

" C'mere. " He stood and scooped her up with ease, her blindfold still restricting her vision as he carried her off.

" Where are we going, sir? " she murmured.

" Not your concern, naughty girl. " She pouted and listened carefully. Another door swung open and she felt Rick bend to set her down. Cool sheets touched her skin. " This is the guest room. And your timeout space. " She pouted. She'd read about this. She had fucked up. " Hands behind your back. " Michonne did as she was told and felt his cold handcuffs lock around her wrists. " This is where you'll come when it seems we have a misunderstanding... I don't like to punish you,but we agreed we would do this to correct your bad behavior if you decided not to follow the rules. Do you know why you're here? " Her demeanor was relaxed at last, and now he could explain to her the fault in her thinking. Michonne shook her head, blinking back tears. She felt bad for calling him mean. He had never been mean to her.

" You promised that you would accept punishment for rude behavior and here it is. There's no place for it. I'm only trying to test your limits, to give you even more than you imagine. It hurt me to think you thought me mean. "

" I'm sorry sir. You're right. I was being rude. "

" Yes, you were. Ten minutes, love. On the bed. " Michonne sniffed and tucked her legs beneath her, hand settled on thighs. " Think about what you did. And think about your punishment to come. " Her heart jumped and he removed her blindfold. Her eyes settled on his in the darkness and he nearly gave to her wide-eyed, puppy stare. But she had offered her submission and he wanted it so badly he could taste it. " The handcuffs are so you won't be able to masturbate, because I know you'll try. When you hear the timer, stand up carefully and come to me and sit in your sub position in front of me on the floor. The door will be open. "

And with that, he turned and left her there on the bed to think.

...

The ring of the timer snapped her out of her daydreams and Michonne scooted carefully, unwinding her limbs to catch her limited upper body on her feet. She walked out of the room and down the dark hallway of their home away from home, finding Rick on the edge of the bed in the candlelit room, sitting calmly. Her heart soared when she saw him again, and Rick felt a jolt when she walked in, but he kept his face stern. She came to stand in front of him and then sank into her position, her head bowed.

" My beautiful bad girl. Stand up. Look at me. " She did as told. " Did you think about what we went over? " Michonne nodded, aching to please him again, to hear his groans of pleasure. He was still hard and she was dying to wrap her lips around him.

" Yes, sir. I'm sorry. You were right. I was rude. I want to learn but it's hard. " Rick stood and approached her slowly, looming, invading her senses. She inhaled him, gasping when his hand were on her suddenly, unlocking her handcuffs and clutching her tiny waist.

" Then you will try harder. And you will not be rude to me like that again; do you understand? " Oh god, why he was so sexy when he spoke to her that way.

" Y-yes, sir, I understand, " she breathed, her voice quaking. He pulled away and turned to grab something and Michonne's heart accelerated wildly.

" Good girl. Now lay down on the bed, face up. " She didn't hesitate, and she didn't know why she didn't hesitate, but she wouldn't dwell on it. She just wanted to see that smile again. She crawled into bed and pressed her back against the crisp sheets. " Scoot back a bit. That's it. "

Rick turned to grab something and then to face her, pink bondage rope and shackles and nipple clamps on his hands and Michonne's heart spasmed. Instantly she was flooded with excitement and dread, unsure of what to do. She focused on steadying her breath, already feeling moisture pool between her thighs. " I'm going to teach you orgasm control... And you might think it pleasant, but it isnt. And it won't be for me either. But I'm going to show you what it's like to completely lose power over your pleasure. Every ounce of it will be in my hands. "

Michonne was trembling. She couldn't imagine what he was going to do to her. And to make matters worse- or better, she wasn't sure- he tied her silky blindfold around her head again, pushing her locs gently away from her face, and her most vibrant of senses was cut off. He ran his thumb over her parted lips, staring down at her naked body outstretched, heart thumping against her chest, breast rising and falling, her dark skin even more radiant in the orange glow of candlelight. " So beautiful, " he whispered, " And just as stubborn as ever... Feel this. "

Michonne stretched out her hand and he grabbed it, bringing her fingers up to feel the soft pink rope in his grasp. " It's soft, right? We got lucky. It's jute, a kind used for Japanese bondage art. You found it for us and didn't even know... I'm going to tied it around your ankles and to this spreader bar. And I'm going to shackle you to the bondage bar you built above the bed... And I'm gonna sit behind you and clamp those pretty little nipples and tease you until you give into me and allow me to control your pleasure. " He watched the goosebumps appear, watched the rate of her breathing increase and he began to ache again.

He had learned to tie his knots deftly, some long ago and some more recently, learning them all just for her. He grabbed her ankles gently and began to secure her into the spreader bar.

" Ohh, oh no, sir. I'm sorry. I'll listen, I promise. I wont break anymore rules-ooh, God, " she whined helplessly as Rick commanded for her to sit up, helping her raise her arms to be shackled. It wasn't God's name she would be calling in a moment; of that he was certain. It would be his, fleeing her lips like a prayer as she begged for mercy she would not receive.

He climbed into bed, boots and jeans and revolver still on, and he positioned himself behind her, back against the headboard, legs around her body, her bound arms around his neck. He teased her nipples into stiff little points and clamped each one, loving the crying moan that bubbled from her throat.

" Oh, I know you wont, " he murmured in her ear. " You'll never want to break another rule again when I'm done with you. " The steely tone of his voice made her stomach flutter. He pulled his surprise out from the bedside drawer, flicking on the switch and startling her. He lowered the magic wand to her clit and pressed it to her bud firmly. Michonne's hips bucked forward and then away, but her spreader bar and rope restricted even the slightest freedom and the helplessness made her quiver. She could already feel a powerful orgasm knocking at her door, begging to enter her and viciously release her tensions. He made her feel like this so easily, it unnerved her. And just when she reached that point, just before the frenzied rush to impending euphoria, he stopped again. " You feel that, don't you? Your need for me, baby. "

Even the rumble of his voice against her back turned her on. She craved the tone he used when she was completely consumed by him. She missed his groans of approval. She was beginning to give into him, feeling his erection against her, hearing the thunder in his punishing voice.

If only she had listened to him and held on for a little longer. Why had she been so stubborn? He was only pushing her limits and trying to take her further, to even higher places of pleasure and he hadn't been the slightest cruel. He was only testing her. And she could handle it, but she'd been weak. She deserved to be punished. She had asked this of him and was too impatient to wait for it and now they were suffering together instead of making sweet love.

" _Yes. Ohh..._ Rick. I'm s-sorry. " She gasped, rocking against the steady rolling of the wand over her clit and then all around it, avoiding everywhere she needed friction, starving her of what she wanted. She spilled her nectar on their sheets and felt it warm under her thighs. She was almost embarrassed at how this man affected her. Oh, but she loved him. No one could make her feel the way Rick could. " You were right, " she whimpered. " I'll give into you. I'll be a good girl... Pplease. Let me come. I'll do anything. "

" Oh, yeah, " he grumbled in her ear, her locs tickling him, " I know you're gonna be a good girl. I can tell. But look at you now, 'Chonne. Begging me for it. I thought you didn't need me to get off. I thought you could do it all by yourself. " Her eyes rolled closed and she whimpered, stripped down to her true self, the woman that craved to be pleasured until her senses were alive and her worries were gone, until she was numb.

Rick reached down and teased her sensitive flesh with his fingertips. " Look at how wet you are. How much you like this... If only you had been a good girl I could be lapping all of this up right now. You've made us both suffer. " He rode her waves of pleasure with her, felt her succumb to his whims.

" I'll be good. I'll be good, " she whispered repeatedly. "Ooh, Rick. Oh, fuck. Please, sir. Please." Such a sweet sound of surrender. He let her need and desire soak into his pores and it left him feeling high. His dick hardened even more.

" Ask me, sweetheart. Ask me. " Before she even thought of hesitating or breathing or anything else, words fell rushed from her lips.

" Ooohh... If it... pleases you, sir... P-please let me come. P-please. " Nothing else mattered. Her fate was in his hands and she waited for his exactment. And when he felt her give into him, desire and glee exploded hot in his belly. He flicked the switch and sent the magic wand into a vibrating fit, letting her writhe in her tears just a little while longer as he rubbed her.

" Come, " he murmured in her ear suddenly. " Give into me. " Michonne gasped and let go at his command, tears spilling, lips puckered in moans. She had been deprived for so long, and the gift he gave left her stunned with euphoric pleasure. Rick reached around and unclamped her nipples slowly, one at a time, and the pain sent her spiraling into another violent climax. She screamed, nipples aching, pussy tightening, tears still streaming.

Rick rocked her back and forth, wanting to linger and hold her, but punishment required him to part and stand, leaving her breathless and sweaty in a puddle of her cum. He unlocked her shackles and untied her ankles, but she surprised him by moving quickly, slipping out of bed to sit on its edge and reaching for him, noticing the ridged, thick bulge barely hidden in his jeans. She looked up at him with those big doe eyes and spoke the sexiest sentence he had ever heard uttered, her honeyed voice breathy and soothing and bashful.

" Thank you, sir... I'm sorry I was rude. I won't call you names anymore; I'll be good. I'll be a good sub; I promise. I don't want you to suffer. Let me please you with my mouth. I want to taste you. On my tongue. In the back of my throat. " And just like that, his ridiculously handsome smile returned. He licked his lips.

" Get on your knees, " he ordered. She sank down in front of him, legs on either side of her, feet tucked beneath her bottom. Rick loved the view he had of her already- the perfect angle of her plump ass. Such firm, round cheeks. She unbuckled his jeans quickly and pulled his thick cock from the prison of his clothing, her mouth wrapped around him the second he was freed. His hips bucked and he hissed out her name, eyes rolling back as she took him deep into her throat and swirled her tongue around him, sucking him thoroughly. " Fuck, " he murmured, tilting his head back and fisting a hand into her locs. Michonne admired him, pushing him further, letting him fuck her throat until he stiffened and spilled hot on her tongue. She swallowed every drop of him and sat back, drunk off of being pleased and pleasing him the same as he bent to lift her effortlessly.

He carried her sated little body to the guest room bed and tucked her in, her aftercare coming in the form of frozen peach slices to soothe her nipples while he sucked at them and then he cuddled her close and kissed her forehead, murmuring praises and sweet nothings in her ear as she drifted off to sleep in his arms...

...

 ** _Present Day_**

She was ready.

Naked and bare, she sat on the carpeted floor, her legs at her sides and tucked beneath her, her hands on her thighs. He had left her a note in his scratchy print, telling her that he had gotten Tara to cover her shift on watch duty and needed her at their little hideaway. She had showered and rushed there right away, dressing for him in the outfit he left; a silk orange nightie he'd found on a recent run.

Rick stood above her now, looming in his boxers. He licked his lips, raising a hand to scratch his beard as he ogled his love in her shivering, sultry state.

" Get on your knees, " he commanded. " Now. On the edge of the bed. Your back to me. " Michonne heeded his instruction and moved immediately, kneeling down on the mattress and feeling the plush bed sink beneath her and accept her weight. She could feel his eyes on her as she settled, sitting back on her heels and reaching to toss her locs over her shoulder. Rick did it for her instead, sweeping her hair away and bending to kiss her shoulder before he grumbled another command into her ear in that throaty, syrupy drawl of his. His hand trailed up her stomach and to her breasts, his thumb teasing her nipples in the clamps. " Face down. Ass up. Do it. "

Michonne felt her heart jump and nearly stop in her heaving chest. She bent over and dipped her head, bringing her face to the mattress and inhaling the scents of fresh linen and of them as she lifted her ass in the air and pushed her face further into the sheets. " Mmm, that's it, " she heard Rick hum. She waited for the feel of his hands on her.

" Relax, darlin'. We've practiced this, remember? " Michonne sucked a breath of air through her teeth and nodded, only to feel another sharp slap against her ass. Rick watched her cheeks jiggle from the strike and a little cry left her lips. She had forgotten to reply.

" Y-yes, sir, I remember, " she exhaled.

" Good girl. And you remember the rules right? "

" Yes, sir, " she said weakly, her voice quavering, her hips swaying, seeking relief. He stilled her movements. Michonne felt his warm fingers between her cheeks and she stiffened, groaning when he began to tease her ass.

" And I won't have to tie you up, will I? "

" No, sir, " she murmured, fully willing.

" Give me your hand. " She reached her right arm behind her, hholding weight on her left hand, and he placed her palm flat against her bottom. " Relax, " he said again, his voice more stern than before. Michonne heard him open the bottle of lube and she waited, still shivering, bracing herself. " Ready, baby? "

" Yes, sir. " _What an understatement._

Rick grabbed her plump ass and spread her cheeks a bit wider, lifting the buttplug to his gaze to admire it; to make her wait a bit longer before he granted her the pleasure of it. He lowered the silicone toy, watching the thick layer of slimy lube coat its surface as he knelt at the edge of the bed to taste her.

She gasped when his warm tongue met her skin and he began to kiss and lick her where he pleased, his nose buried against her flesh, his lips sucking at her sweet, wet clit. He trailed his mouth up to her ass; saw it plea to be played with. A loud groan burst from him and she started to whimper. He stood and pressed the thick, curved teardrop plug against her ass and pushed gently, watching it slip inside her, listening to the faintest little sound as he inserted it completely.

Michonne lost it. Her ass accepted the slippery plug as if her body had been begging for one for weeks. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled and she screamed, a sudden orgasm taking her by surprise and ripping through her cruelly with no mercy. She reached for something to hold onto, grabbing the sheets with the only hand she could use. Her ass tightened as she came and every squeeze and flutter hurt better than the last. She had never felt something so powerful. She started to cry, and Rick clutched her arm, holding her close, kissing her spine and caressing her skin, fooling her into thinking he was giving her a break to recover.

But a moment later, his thick cock was stretching her pussy and, even more to her surprise, she began to weep heavy tears, the pain and pleasure of being so thoroughly filled making for a state of torturous bliss; one so strong that sight and sound turned to white and her limbs and mind went numb. Trembling, she held her weight on wobbly knees and rode out the remnants of her climax with whimpers, glancing back over her shoulder to pout as she mewled. She hoped that he would have sympathy on her.

She had broken a rule.

" Did I tell you to come? " Rick asked.

" N-no, ss-sir. I'm s-sorry, sir. I didn't mean t-to. "

He admired her post-orgasm state. He loved her like this. A layer of sweat had formed on her dark skin and she was gleaming beautifully. Her stammers and moans gave away what she was feeling. She was still tightening around him, her walls clenching, her body shaking. But he had her right where he wanted her; listening to every command, replying correctly and even _apologizing_. Rick took pity on her.

" Shhh, shhh. It's okay, baby, it was your first time feelin' something that big. You seem to have taken a fancy to it... I knew you would. But if you come again without my permission, you'll be punished, do you understand me? " Michonne moaned loudly, feeling herself throb, his hot length still buried inside her. The plug in her ass felt so fucking good; she was almost terrified to know what it would feel like when he began to move.

" Yes, sir. I understand. " He rewarded her with a tender kiss on the shoulder.

" Was it good, baby? "

" Oooh, yes, sir. " _Another understatement._ She had never felt anything as good as what she was experiencing. Rick eased back, his dick sliding against her g-spot. Her eyes fluttered but she tried to keep them open.

" You like that, don't you?, " he growled in her ear, sliding inside her roughly from behind, one hand reaching to grip her dreads into a ponytail, the other wrapping firmly around her forearm. He pulled her back towards him as he thrust forward and filled her, his balls slapping against her ass. Michonne felt her body trembling, heard herself whining pitifully but she hadn't an ounce of control over her reactions. Her eyes rolled back as he sank deep inside her again and withdrew, hovering, teasing. " Answer me. "

" Y-yes. " It was all she could manage. And when he slammed back inside her again, she yelped.

" Yes, what? " he asked, hand tightening on her locs.

" Yes, sir. Yes, Sheriff. Yes, Mr. Grimes, whatever you want, just _fuck me_. " Rick smirked, still not satisfied, feeling her flutter and drip around him.

" Say please, " he demanded, his drawl rumbling, his teeth clenched.

" _Please!_ " she begged. She'd do anything.

" Good girl, " he whispered.

Michonne bit her lip and braced herself, her stomach fluttering, crying out when he slid inside her again. She would probably never admit it, but she loved hearing him call her that. It meant that she was to get everything she wanted, exactly what she needed. It made her ache for him to say it again.

Her lips swelled into a pout and started to quiver, her moans cut short by whimpers when he began to pound into her, pulling her back onto his thrusting cock. The rough hold his hands had on her was so pleasant. She liked this pain _so_ much more than she expected.

Her body arched for him, and she relaxed to his control over her, licking her teeth and awaiting each thrust, whimpering from each and every one. Every time he slammed back inside her, he pushed the plug deep into her ass, the curve of him and the curve of the toy rocking against her walls. Again and again and again... She felt so full, so stretched, so complete.

Michonne tried to keep quiet, tried not to give in...

But she could already feel her climax. She paced herself, breathing slowly, driven mad by Rick's lust-filled rage, listening to him grunt as he fucked her mercilessly. God, he was obsessed. He fed off of her, his pleasure only fueled by hers. And knowing how much he craved her made her want to burst. She took it all with no hesitation, allowing him to control even her breathing. He didn't stop for what felt like hours. And Michonne endured every thrust with surrender.

Watching her say yes to submission surpassed his expectations. She arched there before him, pretty mouth agape with pleasure and absent of protests, full of moans. She felt so good she couldn't even make a sound, didn't try to make any movement. And so he fucked her harder, desperate to hear her. She cried out his name and only his name, no resistance in her body as she allowed him to jerk her back over his dick repeatedly, in complete control of her pleasure at last.

He felt the tug of release, felt the flutter of hers. He leaned down and clamped his teeth over her shoulder, biting her and sucking her flesh. He yanked her hair a little harder and felt her shiver when he whispered in her ear.

" Yes, baby. _Yes._ I'm going to fill you up... Come for me. "

" Yesss, sir, " she purred, and galaxies collided...

...

 _To be continued?..._


	5. Say Yes to Submission, Pt Two

_as promised, fluff, smut and everything in between... a continuation of last weeks update_

* * *

...

Two lovers merged, abruptly locked in heated embrace, their sudden billows of euphoria in perfect tandem as they sank into the abyss of ecstasy together. Rick heard himself groan her name loudly, repeatedly, so utterly lost in blurry pleasure that he became aware of only her and of her senses, stunned at her capability to make him feel like a god.

He pulled Michonne closer, letting go of her arm and unfurling his fingers from her dreads to wrap her little body up into a hug from behind as he crushed her back to his chest. He trailed a hand down her arm, lifting her hand, silently demanding that she lock her grip into his curls.

She tugged at his hair and cried out in desperation as he drilled into her still, filling her with his release until it began to spill out of her pussy, her own juices slick on her thighs and still he had more for her. He rolled his hips expertly, finding her clit with his fingers and rubbing her, every stroke of his cock long and needy and deep.

The steady, unrelenting assault sent her spiraling into another puissant climax long before the other had even ended. She clamped down on him, tight and raw from the stretch of him, and she came again, unable to do anything but toss her head and take his punishing upward thrusts. They had become one, so in sync that even their cris de cœur harmonized into a sensual song.

Rick bent and buried his face in the curve of her warm neck, lapping at her and tasting her radiant skin, a hint of her sweat and the flutter of her heartbeat on his eager tongue. He groaned, listening to the sound of their bodies meeting, her breath just as ragged as his. Every kiss of his lips, each lick of his tongue and he felt her shiver. He wanted to devour her all over again, his appetite rekindling.

" That's it, baby. Take all of me, " he murmured. " Everything. " Her response was a series of throaty moans. She knew what he meant- every thing he had to offer her; all of who he was.

As if she hadn't already. She loved every facet of her sweet, complicated man.

She gripped his curls tightly and rode out the pleasure still surging through her in curling waves, feeling herself unravel and turn weightless in his arms, utterly spent. But the plug in her ass shuddered and rocked against her walls and her body kept tightening around it, begging for more. And once again, just like that, she felt the burn and ache of arousal, longing to sink down onto his cock again and ride them both to paradise once more.

Or twice. Or thrice. However many she could manage.

Whimpering out the last of her pleas, she came down from her breathless high in his arms. And Rick managed to collect himself somehow, feeling his seed drip from her, suddenly even more aroused by the thought of her swollen with his child, glowy and moody and beautiful. " Christ, you're perfect... You're gonna kill me, " he whispered, huffing against her shoulder. Michonne couldn't do anything but giggle and catch her breath.

" Are you hard again already? " she whispered, tossing her dreads, her face and skin slick and gleaming with sweat. Rick chuckled against her skin, kissing her shoulder again.

" How are you even askin' me that? Of course I am. I can't get enough of you, Michonne, " he said. " Lay down, baby. Rest. " He cradled her as she lowered herself to the mattress on shaky legs, stretching out and playing with her hair as she melted into the sheets.

Rick climbed over to join her and drew a cover over them, pulling her close when he had settled. " Didn't think I'd ever break that stubbornness of yours, darlin', " he murmured, eyes falling closed when her fingers found their way into his hair again, his scalp tingling from her touch. She laughed softly, his curls sweaty against her palm and tickling her skin, his prickly beard scratching at her neck and collarbone.

" You didn't. " His eyes flew open and he lifted his head and glared at her, mischief in his island ocean gaze.

" If I bend you over my knee right now and spank that pretty ass, I bet you won't claim that again. " His words made her clench and she started throbbing again. She shifted a bit, inching closer, hearing him moan softly when she did so.

" I might, " she whispered. " You're just mad because you think there's a chance that it's true. " Rick wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

" Oh, you can't tell me you were feelin' even the slightest bit stubborn when I slid inside you and that plug started-. " His cock twitched. " I forgot you still have that in... " he murmured, his hot hands traveling. Her breath hitched and then quickened, every inch of her skin suddenly alive. His fingers settled on her mound, nestled in the faint patch of hair. He firmly pressed his hardness into the warm center of her plump cheeks. " You weren't bein' stubborn when you buried your face in those pillows and screamed. Or when I told you come for me. " She shuddered. " Admit it. Maybe not at home. Maybe not out there. "

He motioned carelessly with a jut of the chin to the hectic world that existed just outside the window. " But when you're in this bed with me, in our little playroom, there's no restraint. You're so willing. So giving. Instead of being inflexible and fightin' with me, we made a compromise, baby. That's the dom/sub lifestyle. You remember, right?, " Michonne nodded, her cheek rubbing against his dampened curls.

" ' Give him what he wants and he'll give you what you need ' , " she murmured. One of the many lines she'd read in her little book of submission that made her clench in anticipation.

" Exactly, sweetheart. And all I want is control and I'll give you everything your heart desires. But you know I always do anyway. " His voice bellowed without intention, strong and thunderous, reverberating through her and into her, warming her to the core. " You've given me that control... It's the only reason why I took it; because you gave it to me. I can tell I've broken that stubborn streak you've had when we make love... You know it's true. You haven't fought me to be on top since we started this. " Michonne felt her cheeks warm. " And I don't hear a single protest. When I put my hands on you now, you melt. You want it. You wanted this to be the place where you can let go of everything. Because you know I'm the only person you can do that with. "

She turned in his arms, trailing her hands away from his curls to cup his handsome face, his soft, rustling beard against her palms as she parted her lips and offered her mouth to him. He accepted her kiss eagerly, moaning and curling his tongue against hers, his lips furious with possession. She moaned and her eyes fluttered shut.

" I hate it when you're right, " she whispered, closing her lips over his, tasting him as her body began to respond to his touch again. Rick laughed softly; pulled away reluctantly, and he nuzzled her neck, nibbling at her gently and coaxing moans from her he knew would come.

" Oh, but you love it when I'm inside you. Love it when I fuck you silly. Love it when-. "

" Oh my God, stop picking on me. " Rick chuckled, his laughter amplifying.

" I'm not, sweetheart. " She pouted up at him, batting long dark lashes in a persuasive flitter. His heart clenched.

" Yes, you are. " He frowned and met her warm brown eyes.

" No, baby, don't start with the pouting. You know I can't resist-. " Michonne stuck her plump bottom lip out further and watched her lover melt. " I don't like it when you're upset... " She smiled softly; faintly. He sounded like her. She remembered when she said the very same thing and it led them down this delightful road.

" Make me happy then, " she whispered. Rick moaned in response and his fingers dusted down her spine, following the perfect dip to her backside.

" Tell me what you want. You know it's my job to please you, " he said. Michonne inched closer still, longing to be as one again with him, knitting her fingers back into his nape. His gaze remained fixated on her and he refused to look away, his piercing eyes seeking out her soul. She stared back, kissing him lightly. " Be honest, 'Chonne. You can tell me anything, " he drawled. " You want somethin' to eat? A shower? God, I wish I could read your mind sometimes. " There was so much mystery in her arcane eyes.

" I want you , " she murmured, leaning over to speak into his ear. His cock stiffened and he tried to ask how she wanted him, losing a bit of his dominant self for a split second gazing up at her as she started to straddle him, falling under her spell. " I want you in every part of me, Rick... " And immediately his balls were aching. If she meant what he thought she did- .

Michonne took advantage of her brief moment of control, grinding her pussy against him and sinking her nails into his chest. He groaned and began to dig his fingers into her hips, eyes drifting to her breasts and he licked his lips.

She couldn't wait to see his face when she finally spoke the sentence; confessed the fantasy that hadn't left her mind since she'd found his note earlier telling her to prepare for a certain time of play. And prepare she had. They had practiced with toys, teased each other senselessly... She was done waiting. She was ready. And she knew he wouldn't say no.

" I wanna feel you in my ass, Rick... Fill me up again, " she said in that quiet, alluring voice she purred during their most intimate moments. In the blink of a startled eye, a fire inside him burst, the flames lapping warmth in his belly, in his loins... in his heart.

It was precisely what he had expected her to say and his heart fluttered like a frantic, wounded moth. The anticipation suddenly made him flustered. He inhaled slowly and his lips met hers angrily, his blush and craving for her heating him to a point of madness.

Michonne melted into his kiss, surrendering to his furious mouth and keen tongue as he rolled them over on the mattress. Suddenly she was drunk with pleasure, his desire for her making her spirit soar, his stony presence on her thigh making her very aware of how empty she felt without him inside her, a throbbing ache residing that only he could tame and satisfy.

" Say it again, baby. Let me here you say it and I'll give you everything you want, " he murmured, pulling away and grinding against her until she gasped out his name.

He lowered his mouth to hers again and nibbled her bottom lip, sucking it lightly and nearly begging for another taste of her tongue, before he composed himself, summoning his inner dom, the devil on his shoulder whispering naughty things to him, suggestions from the filthy daydreams he often had.

" Please, Rick. Take me. Claim me, all of me, please, " she groaned.

" God, you're sweet... Tell me _exactly_ what you want, " he said, just to torment her a little, to prolong her squirming. His fingers found her clit and he discovered how wet she was for him, groaning at the thought of her juices flowing everywhere he needed to feel them. He wondered if he would even be able to manage. She was laying beneath him, writhing and soaking wet, completely willing to fulfill a fantasy he'd had for so long.

" Fuck. My... Ohhh, " she purred. Rick had slid his finger down to the jeweled end of the plug, gripping it and teasing her ass with it slowly. She gasped again, her eyes already rolling back as her body begged for more and she tried to answer, groaning pitifully when he began to lap at her nipple.

" Do as I say, baby. Tell me exactly what you want. It'll kill me to have to spank you right now. " His words made her pussy clench deliciously.

" Fuck my ass, sir, please. I want you everywhere. Make me scream. Fill me up with your cum, " she moaned, her honesty pouring out to please him. Rick bit her nipple gently and then lifted his mouth to kiss her again, feeling her response to his aggression; her contented little sigh and vulnerable display of relaxation, her arms over her halo of locs, breasts pert and flaunted, lids heavy with surrender.

" I already filled you up, baby, " he whispered, smirking, feeling his seed on her thighs, her ass, still trickling from the folds of her swollen, silken flower.

" I want more, sir, " she cooed. And how the hell was he going to say no?

" Are you sure you're ready, baby? " he said. " If I hurt you, don't forget to-. "

" Yes, sir. I know. My safeword. I will. " She pouted. " Please, I want you so bad. " Her need for him made him yearn to the point of physical pain. He had to be inside her again, had to please her again. Lust dizzied him, blurred his vision. He reached down and stroked himself.

" I'm so hard for you. Fuck... We'll go slow, I promise... Do you trust me? " he asked, and she opened her eyes, her stare intense and honest.

" Yes, " she whispered fervidly. " Yes, sir. " Rick kissed her again. And again.

" I'm gonna be gentle, baby. You have my word. I'm gonna make you feel so good ... Now turn around. " Her eyes had closed again, and she had been in another daze brought on by his kiss, tipsy from his affection.

" Hmm? " she murmured, gazing up at him.

" Turn around, " he growled more sternly and Michonne felt a shiver race up her spine. She did as she was told, shifting to lay on her stomach, her backside vulnerable to him. She rested her head on her left arm and settled into the mattress, wriggling her butt back and forth at him.

" Good girl. " Her stomach knotted and she felt a drop of her arousal trickle down her swollen, hypersensitive flesh. " I'm gonna go real slow, but I wanna pull that plug out and warm you up with my fingers, okay baby? " She nodded against the sheets, fabric sliding over her skin. Every inch of her body was alive and reacted only to his touch.

" Yes, sir, " she said, and they both heard the trembling in her low voice. It only fueled their thirst, leaving them both parched for the intoxicating liquor that was their lovemaking.

Michonne's chest heaved as she breathed slowly, her breast flush against the mattress, her ass in the air. Rick bent and kissed her back, marking her with the heat of his lips, the divets of his nibbling teeth, the slick saliva of sloppy ministrations. He could hear himself breathing, growling; a man suddenly possessed as he slowly slid the plug out of her ass and watched her pout. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers and then her tempting rosette, teasing her until she writhed and whimpered.

" Shhh. Shhh, baby, relax. " Another kiss landed on her firm right cheek. He spread her gently and slid a finger inside her ass, suddenly enveloped by hot silk. He felt her buck and then calm, a low groan surfacing and hiding in the stitches of the sheets. She was trembling.

" Another, " she begged, her impatience the result of her burning curiosity and Rick bit down on her plump bottom, nibbling her sharply, her little gasps only fanning the flames of his desire.

" I'll give you another when I think you're good and ready, " he growled. She began to whimper again and Rick continued, the pits of his belly aching with longing. Her ass tightened around his finger; begging for more, begging for him. He waited until her pussy was so wet, he could taste her in the air, and he slowly added another finger, stretching her, craving her.

" Ooh, yesss, " she breathed, body fluttering in response. She tried to steady her breath and regain control over herself but she was losing it rapidly. She allowed her vulnerability to wash over her and she surrendered to him easily, letting go of her doubts with a whimper and a heavy sigh.

" That's it, Michonne, give into me, " he whispered and he added one more, loving the guttural groan that fled her lips, feeling and hearing her sweet surrender. He licked his lips, skin suddenly prickling with the rush of heated blush. Knowing and seeing how turned on she was by the act drove him wild. He kept teasing her, felt her accommodate his fingers while he caressed her skin, ensuring she was relaxed before he eased his painful yearning.

Slowly, he withdrew his fingers, rising up on shaky knees to line his swollen head with her opening. " Are you ready, baby? " He covered her body with his, his mouth against her ear, waiting for her reply. He took her lobe into his mouth and sucked, and she shuddered from his breath.

" Y-yes. Please, " she stammered. She couldn't wait a second longer, the anticipation attempting to lure screams from her. She wanted to beg. She'd waited long enough.

Bracing herself, she waited. Rick held his weight on his left hand and slid the tip of his length inside her ass slowly, his breath hitching. Michonne's mouth fell open as her body accepted him gradually and she found herself crying out for more, greedy for the feel of him buried so deep that she couldn't think.

" Shh, baby, patience. Don't tense up, " he murmured against her hair, her reaction giving away her desperation. But they shared the feeling, and Rick had to take a few measured breaths before he continued. He started again, hissing at how hot and tight she was, such velvety perfection that his knees began to shake and his eyes nearly crossed. He groaned as he slipped deeper into her virgin backside.

" Ooohhh, " she moaned. " Fuck... Oh... _fuck._ "

" Are you okay? , " he whispered.

" Yes. Yes, don't stop. "

He ached to see her face again, dying to look into her eyes and know what she was feeling, to witness what she was experiencing. He slipped from her and grumbled a command in her ear:

" Turn around, " he said again and with no hesitation she did as she was told, her breathtaking face coming into view as he focused his gaze on her. He clutched her body and lifted her hips, lining himself again and sinking back inside, inch by throbbing inch, the tightest fucking squeeze he'd ever felt envelope him. " Look at me, " he demanded softly, voice wavering with emotion. He held her chin and her eyes fluttered open, rolling back up when he slid deeper. " Look at me. "

Brown and welcoming met blue and piercing and Rick ran his thumb over her plump, pouted lips, over and over and over again, willing her to speak everything she was feeling. She moaned his name and whimpered unintelligibly, kissing his fingertip when she came up for air, staring deep into his eyes as he claimed her and their lips met with hot fury. Her trust in him left him drunk in love, and with heavy lids, he kissed her passionately.

He had filled and claimed every part of her, every place in her body, every corner of her mind and soul. She began to cry again, but this time her display didn't take her by surprise. She welcomed the tears, mewling from his slow, gentle thrusts, her ass now full of his thick length.

The sensation of him in one of her most secret places left her feeling overwhelmed in the most pleasant of ways. Already, she sensed climax, inhaling and gasping, keeping her orgasm at bay, wondering how she was even maintaining composure as he began to unravel her slowly.

Rick listened to her moans, his stomach clenching at a sudden realization; the difference in the pitch of her heartfelt cries, such a contrast to the ones she usually purred. He swallowed every sound she made, devouring her mouth greedily and hardly coming up for air. He secured a hand around her wrists, holding her arms over her head. His kisses hummed down her throat to her chest, sweeping over her collarbone and tickling their way to her breast as he plunged into her warm depths.

Closing his lips around her nipple, he suckled like his life depended on it, licking her slowly, teasing her sensitive flesh. Michonne lay immobile, shivering helplessly. His hands parted ways from about her wrists, traveling to her ass and clenched fists. He squeezed her left hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, his other rippling arm lifting her off the mattress to steadily sink himself deeper inside of her. She felt like she was floating, her body weightless as though she had been drugged and was euphorically hallucinating. Her eyes rolled closed and she cried out.

" You okay, baby? , " he asked, easing back a bit, voice laced with worry.

" Yes. _Yes._ Don't stop- Oh, God, Rick. I didn't think... Ohh, _so... good._ " His stomach clenched as he began to listen to her symphony of sound, her constant moaning purr through pursed lips. She lay in a trance beneath him. And he wanted to keep her there forever.

She was flawless to him, in every way; even in the simplest form as a human, and quite the opposite of simple altogether. She was perfect- as a lover, a fighter, a partner, a friend, a comrade, and the prettiest little submissive.

He didn't deserve her. But he was going to love her ferociously anyway.

Rick sensed her impending climax, for he knew all the sexy, telltale signs of her release to come, feeling her flutter and tighten and clench, her face contorted in a flustered frown, her hand squeezing his again and again.

" You wanna come, don't you? " he murmured, teasing her. Even his voice drove her mad. " Say yes. I know you want to. "

" _Yes!_ , " Michonne screamed. " Rick, _please._ " Closing his lips over hers again, he let go of her plump buttock and moved his right hand up to find her clit. He thumbed the hardened little nub, spreading her slippery arousal, and he sank two fingers inside her soaked pussy, kneading the spot inside her that craved his touch the most as he sank even deeper into her ass. " Oh my fucking God, " she gasped, lips quivering, and he kissed her filthy mouth, silencing her with his tongue and cock and fingers until she was left speechless.

He kept reminding himself to breath, hearing himself huff. If he teased her any longer, he was not going to last, of that he was certain. And he knew that if he took her over the egde, she would drag him with her into ecstasy. But as her lover, he was to please her to the fullest, and she had fulfilled his every fantasy. Rick thought, for the thousandth time in the last several months, he was surely dreaming. And he never wanted to wake up. She had pleased him so thoroughly and he her, their bond so perfect, he heard himself professing his love to her again. He wouldn't make her wait a minute more.

He sank deeper, crying out with her, together stunned at the sensations overpowering them. Michonne couldn't feel or see or smell or taste or hear anything but _him._ He had taken over her senses, her pleasure, her doubts, giving her everything she needed... And everything he wanted.

" Come, baby. Come for me, " Rick moaned against her mouth, his voice breaking as her ass tightened around his pulsing cock and she screamed out his name. A rush of her cum dripped onto his fingers, her pussy fluttering and quaking. Michonne stiffened, white-hot pleasure taking over as she came harder than she ever had before. Rick squeezed his eyes shut, hearing nothing but silence until suddenly their cries were mingling. He shouted her name just the same as she had his, a desperate cry of passion, releasing hot spurts of cum in her tight ass until she'd left him trembling along with her.

They gasped for air, lips hovering, hands groping for a feel of their bonded, shivering bodies. They stroked each others hair and stole each other's breath away, kissing softly and melding into a sweaty mass on the sheets, unable to tell where she began and he ended.

When she slipped into a well deserved nap, Rick managed to stand on wobbly knees and dress his love in her tank top and jeans, carrying her and their belongings to their dirty old van and driving back to Alexandria in the light of the full moon...

...

" We haven't been very careful... , " Michonne started and Rick realized he may have read her mind after all, here and there. He smiled.

They were standing in their spacious shower, at last safe in their home and washing the evidence of their escapades down the drain; 'conserving water', Rick called it. They had come back so late that they decided to sneak into the backdoor in hopes that no one would hear.

" I was thinkin' the same thing. I meant to say something to you about it but... I ended up gettin' a little carried away. " Rick finished his sentence with a sigh as Michonne squeezed a dollop of shampoo into her cupped hand and began washing his hair, her fingers massaging roughly and working a steady rhythm.

" That's an understatement, " Michonne said under her breath, giggling when Rick opened a bold blue eye and glared at her.

" You haven't complained even a little bit, " he quipped, snapping his eye shut when she gave him a warning glance, shampoo trickling down his forehead. She wiped it away and pressed a little closer, combing her foamy fingers through his tresses. She smirked a little, knowing he couldn't see.

" But I'm sure I'll be complaining plenty when I'm moody and fat and swollen with a belly full of baby. " His eyes flew open.

" If you don't stop talkin' like that... " Rick whispered. His cock was already stiff again, veins throbbing hot. Clearly, he would never tire of this woman.

" What's wrong?, " she asked, worried that he was upset. She wondered if she had said something to bother him... until he pressed his erection against her stomach and she felt how hard he was, the thick stalk of him digging into her hip so roughly it actually hurt. The image of him sinking inside her in every imaginable place lit a fire in her.

" I oughta bend you over and fill you up a few more times if you're gonna tease me like that. " Her heart jumped into a skip and flutter and just like that, when she fixed her gaze on his again, she understood. " Don't tease me, " he whispered, alerting her to the dangerous ground she was treading.

" Is that want you want, Rick?... To give me a baby? " she asked softly.

They had talked of methods before; searching for birth control or condoms, refraining from sex altogether or trying, and failing, to pull out. But much to both of their surprise, nothing had come of it yet.

But it didn't mean they weren't each thinking about it individually, considering and rehashing the details of their choices in their minds.

For a moment, Rick was speechless and then:

" Since we've been together... Every time we make love. When I see you hold Judith... When I wake up to your sleepin' face. When you cry and I hold you until you fall asleep in my arms... I don't reckon a day goes by without me thinkin' about what our child would look like; the kind of person they would be. What you would look like carrying them around with you in your belly... "

He exhaled loudly, the relief of having spoken his confession easing him. He took her silence not as apprehension, but a chance for him to speak further. Still staring into her eyes, he continued. " I'm goin' on a pharmacy run tomorrow. Found a big, franchise one just off the interstate about twenty miles out... I was gonna look for some birth control, start you on a regimen if you wanted to, since we talked about it, 'specially if we're going to continue our little dom/sub adventures, but... If you were... right now, I think I'm ready. I- I think I'm ready for that if you are. "

Michonne felt her eyes fill with tears and her heart swell with feeling, a lump of emotion rising in her throat.

How had she been blessed with such a brave and generous man? After all he'd been through, with the way Judith came into the world, how he could he remain so optimistic? She stretched up onto her tiptoes, arms encircling his neck as her tongue met his with purpose. She kissed him hard, their lips already swollen with affection from all their lovemaking, her mind racing with a thousand professions of love.

" Aren't you afraid?, " she whispered against his mouth as the water rained down on them and he knew precisely what she meant.

" No, 'Chonne. I used to be. But not anymore. Not with you, " he whispered back and a loud moan escaped her, her heart beating wildly as she beckoned his kiss once more, breathless as he seized her lips with his again and again, the temperature in the shower increasing quickly. " We're the ones who live, remember? " She smiled up at him and nodded softly.

" What if I already am? , " she asked. The notion warmed his heart, set his dick harder than marble. He tightened his embrace around her tiny waist, sucking her bottom lip and meeting her tongue with his playfully, the mood already escalating into heated territories. He groaned.

" Tease, " he breathed, skin turning the shades of red and pink she loved. He pulled her closer still.

" And if I'm not? "

" _Tease_ ," he repeated, his drawl deeper, more seductive, " I can solve that right fuckin' now, baby. " He was swooning. Michonne kissed him greedily again before she pulled away.

" Do it, " she challenged.

She wasn't going to live her life in fear either; not anymore. Maggie had taught her that. And if this was meant to be, it would happen, and she would let it. The world had crumbled around her and somehow still she had managed to find a man so sweet- so passionate and dedicated and strong. She wasn't going to ask how she had become so lucky; only live to reap the benefits of the blessing that was knowing Rick Grimes and being loved by him.

" Ask me, " he murmured with a smirk, his eyes so full of love, it was pouring from the blue and suddenly she was drowning.

" Fill me up again, Rick. Give me a baby... _your_ baby, " she whispered, gasping a moment later. Hoisting her up, Rick lifted her with ease, hands cupping her ass, mouth seeking hers. He pressed her back against the tile and she gasped again, the cold, sharp sensation on her skin jolting her senses, his touch awakening them further, warming her every cell. She had hardly caught her breath at all and then he was inside her, shoving her hips down onto his cock and crushing his lips to hers to silence her when she cried out in rapture. He slid a finger into her backside and worked her up until she was panting.

" So beautiful, " he whispered, tasting her tongue.

He knew he wasn't going to last. And he didn't care. He could make love to her again in a hour, tomorrow, the next day and the next, until she couldn't walk and he had filled her until her pussy leaked. Her kiss sustained him, helped him maintain his control. But when he opened his eyes and found her staring at him, all hope was lost.

The trickling shower covered them in sheets and drops of steamy water, his skin red from its heat, his eyes steely and glistening, liquid beading on his long, dark lashes. She drowned in his gaze, gave her pleasure to him, images of him holding their child and beaming at her with a chubby baby boy in his strong arms flashing through her frenzied mind as she took him deeper and deeper. She sucked his tongue and sank her nails into his shoulder, fisting his wet curls until he groaned and his thrusts turned shaky with need.

" Oh, Michonne. I can't- I can't ever get enough of you. Don't leave me. Not ever, " he choked, a lump too large to swallow forming in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and the tears spilled.

" Never, " she whispered back, nibbling at his full bottom lip and she unraveled him, feeling him shudder, hearing him try to hold in his cry of passion, her name on his tongue again as his cock jerked inside her and he came violently, thrusting with the perfect tingle of pleasure and the perfect bite of pain. He demanded her orgasm, sending her over the edge with him and she came with ' I love you' s on her plump lips.

They lost themselves in another kiss, breathless beneath the stream of water and whispering to each other about babies until he was hard again and he plowed into her once more with purpose, stunned that he still had more for her, still couldn't get enough of her, filling her up until they were sated for the night...

...

A knock at their bedroom door roused the giggling couple from their laughing fit and Michonne turned over in bed, ensuring that they were dressed before she called out. Rick wrapped his arm around her as Carl entered with a weepy Judith in his arms and a strange look on his face and Michonne was unable to conceal her sudden bubble of new laughter coming on in blissful waves.

This family brought out the very best in her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy; if she ever had been at all.

" Don't know where the hell you guys have been but... I can't get Judy to sleep. She's asking for you. " Michonne opened her eyes and stopped laughing, noticing that Carl was gesturing towards her, and not to Rick.

" Me? " she asked, sheepishly, her heart clenching and she was already on the verge of tears, babies on the brain more than anything else. They had all changed her outlook on life so drastically, even the slightest affections from them made her cry. Carl nodded and walked over to the side of the bed, handing his little sister to Michonne and eyeing his father curiously.

" What?" Rick asked, noticing his son's gaze, losing his fingers in Michonne's locs as she tickled Judith behind her ear and made her burst out laughing.

" Nothin', " Carl grumbled, turning to leave.

" Wait, wait, Carl. Tell Aaron and Tara and Rosita I can't come on that pharmacy run tomorrow. They've got a list; they should be fine. I'm gonna spend the day here with my girls, take a break. " Michonne looked up at him and smiled and Rick lost himself in her eyes right then and there until she turned her attention back to Judith, tucking their little girl into the covers beside her.

" Whatever, " Carl muttered, his voice so low they could hardly hear him. " Can't even chill before bed without shoving headphones into my ears... Keep it up and we'll have another one of _those._ " He pointed down at Judith and she giggled, her eyes widening. Michonne was far too happy to be embarrassed. She untucked one of her dreads from behind her ear and let Judith play with it. Rick's cheeks warmed at his son's words... but his heart did too.

" That's the plan, " Rick said, beaming up at him. He reached up quickly and wrapped his arm around Carl's neck, surprising him with a kiss against his ever-growing hair. His son's skin turned just as red as his and he pushed away, punching his dad on the arm, and Rick was surprised at how much the blow hurt, forever forgetting how much his little boy had grown up, standing before him a perturbed and slightly frustrated young man.

" I'm outta here. Too much fucking information, " he muttered, leaving the room.

" Carl!" the couple called out, warning him of his bad language before he could escape and they laughed when they heard him grumble and slam his bedroom door behind him.

They turned off the lights and settled into their bed, Rick spooning Michonne and Michonne cradling Judith in her arms as closely as she could. He watched them fall asleep beside him, his lids growing heavy, and as he drifted off to sleep, he thanked God, or Whoever was watching over him and his little family, for ending the world and sending the woman in his arms into his life...

...


End file.
